La mentira que nunca les conté
by Heronway
Summary: Ichimatsu ha dejado su casa sin dejar rastro. A causa no haber regresado aquella noche de otoño, los hermanos salieron a buscarle, sin embargo nunca pudieron encontrarle. Sin quedar conformes con ideas vagas, se encaminarán a buscarle arduamente hasta encontrar una respuesta de su parte; conociendo así secretos de todos los hermanos que nunca habían salido a flote.
1. Condenado

Narrado por: _Ichimatsu_

La verdad era... que realmente no lograba comprender el porqué hacía esto. Necesitaba decirles de alguna manera que tenía que irme para nunca regresar, pero no la encontraba. Una semana completa estuve nervioso, preguntándome en cómo se los diría, en cómo reaccionarían, en lo que ellos me dirían a mi.

Pensé en una extensa carta explicando la situación, las cosas que me dolían, las veces que había llorado sin parar y los momentos en los que había tenido que huir, pero sabía que sólo terminaría empeorando las cosas, en que si realmente dejaba un adiós, sería como pensar en que no podría ver sus rostros de nuevo, y aunque yo estaba seguro de que justo eso pasaría, una esperanza dentro de mi me decía que todo estaría bien al final.

Dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran al suelo y que mi corazón se hiciera pedazos, no podía parar y aunque debía hacerlo antes de que ellos llegaran, no lograba contenerme. Aferré mis manos a mi suéter, no podía calmar mis gemidos de dolor. Deslicé la manga por mi rostro quitando las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Respiré profundo una y otra vez, me levanté y terminé de guardar mis cosas en la mochila. Tomé las hojas en la que había escrito todo y la rompí en pedazos. Miré con tristeza la única fotografía que yo tenía, me preguntaba si un día llegaría a verles de nuevo, si de casualidad me los encontraría por la calle o si alguno de ellos llegara a contactarme y fuera a visitarme a donde voy.

Pero no era momento de hacerse preguntas. Llevé la mochila a mi espalda, acaricié la cabeza del pequeño gato que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, ronroneó sobre mis dedos y sólo pude sonreír con una enorme tristeza cargada de situaciones.

Guardé la fotografía en mi bolsillo y me encaminé hacia la salida, encontrándome a mi madre en el pasillo. Quise retroceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya me había visto.

-Ichimatsu, ¿vas de salida? -Me sonrió, se veía realmente tranquila. Me limité a asentir y a tratar de esconder la mochila en mi espalda. -Los ninis habían dicho que te sentías mal, ¿a donde crees que vas?

-Uh, pensé en ir a comprar sopa instantánea. -Miré hacia otro lado. -Me ha dado antojo de una que vi el otro día en la tienda... un nuevo sabor. -Ella me miró un tanto incrédula, pero se encogió de hombros.

-No te tardes, seguro que tus hermanos llegan en un rato para la cena. -Asentí de nuevo. Ella siguió su camino y avancé hacia ella.

-Mamá,... ¿puedo decirte algo? -No quería irme sin antes dejar un mensaje de que aún existo, al menos a ella. Sé que puedo confiarle a ella.

-Claro, qué sucede.

-Uh,... -Me arrepentí. -Nada, no es nada importante. -Ella me vio con el ceño fruncido. -Te quiero, eso es todo. -Miré hacia el suelo evitando su mirada. -Regresaré en unos minutos.

Mentira.

Sentí sus pasos venir hacia mi, envolvió un brazo en mi cuello y besó mi mejilla. -También te quiero, Ichimatsu. -Sonrió, y fue el último recuerdo que guardé de ella. Salí de inmediato de casa y comencé a correr. A huir. Me dirigí hasta la parada del autobús que me llevaría a la estación de tren, y en cuanto abordé la última ruta, me despedí de todo lo que más quería.

Lo siento, hermanos.


	2. ¿Ichimatsu?

Capítulo II

 _ **¿Ichimatsu?**_

-¡Amados hermanos míos! -Karamatsu extendió una de sus manos hacia el cielo, y con la otra en su corazón cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el momento. -Debo declarar una de estas noches como la más maravillosa de todas, ya que juntos hemos encontrado el camino del amor fraternal, acompañándonos mutuamente a la vista de la luna y las estrellas que acunan nuestro calor y...

-¿Quién eres? -Choromatsu preguntó, interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¿Eh? -Karamatsu sonrió complacido y acunó su barbilla con sus dedos. -Veo que fue demasiado conmovedor para ti.

-Ahh,... -Todomatsu le miró de reojo, despegando la mirada de su teléfono. -Hoy andas muy palanchín.

-Fue una lástima que Ichimatsu no haya podido acompañarnos. -Osomatsu entrelazó los dedos por detrás de su cabeza y la recargó en ellos. -¡El Pachinko realmente estuvo increíble hoy!

-Ja,ja. ¡Lástima! -Gritó Jyushimatsu.

-Hace tiempo que no ganábamos tanto dinero en Pachinko, aunque llevábamos poco para gastar. -Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos pensativo. -Creo que deberíamos de comenzar a invertirlo de manera correcta, ahorrando, usar cierta cantidad para gastos personales y lo demás guardarlo para emergencias...

-¡Osomatsu-nii san, hay que comprar paletas heladas!

-¡Jyushimatsu tiene razón, vamos! -Osomatsu atrapó a Jyushimatsu con uno de sus brazos. -Me gusta como piensas, hermanito.

-¡AL MENOS ESCUCHEN LO QUE DIGO! -Gritó Choromatsu.

-Pero tenemos que llegar a casa pronto. -Todomatsu no apartaba la vista de su smartphone. -Prometimos llegar para la cena, a demás, aún tenemos que ir a los baños públicos, si nos desviamos no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Bien dicho, brother.

-Bueno, bueno. Mañana será. -Osomatsu se encogió de hombros y soltó a Jyushimatsu.

Es noche, Osomatsu había invitado a todos a Pachinko. Normalmente prefería ir sólo, ya que si lograba ganar dinero, sabía que tendría que compartirlo, pero sus presentimientos le decían que lo mejor sería llevar a todos sus hermanos, y justo lo que había dicho, sobre ganar una gran cantidad de dinero entre todos, se había cumplido.

Había demasiado viento y desacomodaban el cabello de todos ellos, pero no podían quejarse ya que por la enorme presión y la emoción dentro del Pachinko les había hecho sudar a mares y aquello les refrescaba, pero por aquello mismo, Todomatsu no tuvo más que guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y cubrió su rostro justo cuando una ráfaga de viento los hizo retroceder a todos ellos. Entreabrió los ojos, y del otro lado de la calle vio corriendo a alguien, le parecía bastante familiar. Demasiado, era Ichimatsu. Se preguntó a dónde iría a esas horas cuando todos ya iban a casa, aunque prefirió no tomarle tanta importancia. "Después de todo..." pensó "...es sólo Ichimatsu. Seguramente los gatos lo habían preocupado a causa del viento".

-Chicos, hay que apurarnos. -Escuchó Todomatsu. El sólo asintió y corrió detrás de sus hermanos.

-¡Ninis! -La madre dejó los platos en la mesa y salió de ahí. -¡La cena está lista! -Gritó y los chicos se levantaron de la televisión para ir a la mesa.

-¡Gracias por la comida! -Dijeron todos y comenzaron a comer.

-¡¿Eh!? -Jyushimatsu detuvo su comida y miró hacia todos lados. -¿E Ichimatsu?

-Oh, cierto, no lo había notado. -Osomatsu miró hacia la entrada. -Quizás no tiene hambre. -Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Iré por él. -Jyushimatsu dejó su plato y se levantó.

-Oh, no te preocupes por él. -Su madre los irrumpió desde la mesa donde estaba. -Dijo que saldría a comprar una sopa instantánea.

-Oh, ya veo. -añadió Todomatsu. -Lo vi cuando veníamos del Pachinko.

-¿No tenía fiebre?

-Creí que era un resfriado. -Karamatsu los miró confundido.

-Quizás sífilis.

-¡Osomatsu, creo que él es demasiado virgen para tener sífilis!

-¡Diabetes!

-Lo creo más de ti, Jyushimatsu. -Añadió Choromatsu.

-Sólo me dijo que se encontraba enfermo. -Osomatsu siguió comiendo. -Seguro que no tenía ganas de salir con nosotros.

-¿Tu crees? Siempre nos acompaña a todos lados. -Choromatsu sirvió más té en su vaso.

-Pero ha estado bastante distante desde hace semanas. -Osomatsu terminó de comer y dejó su plato. -No se preocupen, seguro está bien, siempre ha sido distante con cualquiera, a demás ¿Cuándo ha pasado algo con Ichimatsu que realmente nos asuste?

-Ja, ja, si es así... -Dijo Jyushimatsu.

-Tiene razón. -Le interrumpió Todomatsu. -A demás Ichimatsu da bastante miedo a veces, nadie se le acercaría.

Todos comenzaron a reír con excepción de Jyushimatsu, algo que Karamatsu notó. Normalmente el menor siempre reía cuando todos lo hacían, a no ser que sucedieran cosas malas o demasiado serias como para ser tomadas en broma. Intentó decir algo, pero Osomatsu se levantó de su asiento.

-Bien, terminen de comer. -Sonrió. -Tenemos que irnos a duchar.

Al terminar todos, Karamatsu se quedó pensativo. Mientras caminaban por la calle con su traste y su toalla, miraba por las calles de al rededor para ver si de casualidad lograba ver a su hermano menor, pero no tuvo mucha suerte con ello. La fuerza del viento había bajado para ese entonces y una brisa fría los mantenía temblorosos.

-Jyushimatsu. -Karamatsu tomó a Jyushimatsu de su brazo y le hizo retroceder junto con él. -¿Ichimatsu está bien?

-¿Ah? -El chico le sonrió como de costumbre. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú pasas más tiempo con él. Supongo que sabrás dónde está Ichimatsu a esas horas de la noche.

-La verdad... es que no lo sé. -Jyushimatsu dejó de sonreír como siempre lo hacía, y sólo miró a Karamatsu con la comisura de sus labios apenas formando una pequeña sonrisa, se encogió de hombros, alertando a Karamatsu.

-¿Estás ocultando algo?

-No. -Jyushimatsu de nuevo puso su tan característica sonrisa y avanzó rápido hasta llegar con Osomatsu y brincar a su espalda con un grito de suma alegría.

Karamatsu se detuvo ante aquello, sólo lo dejaba más confundido y preocupado, pero no pudo evitar tener que tranquilizar un poco su mente. Si en verdad Ichimatsu se encontraba en problemas, seguramente el quinto hijo lo habría dicho antes de que algo peligroso pasara. Rascó su cabeza no tan convencido de aquello, pero siguió su camino hacia los baños.

Las horas habían avanzado, y poco a poco Choromatsu comenzaba a preocuparse aún más de que uno de los menores no llegara. Osomatsu no había podido tomarlo tan en serio, Karamatsu se limitaba a encogerse de hombros todo el tiempo, Jyushimatsu no hacía más que evitar el tema y Todomatsu lo ignoraba. Y a causa de aquello, ni uno salió a buscarle. Ni uno sólo pensó que realmente Ichimatsu podría encontrarse en un serio problema, sino que fue hasta la una de la mañana, en donde todos ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos, que Choromatsu se levantó para asegurarse de que el menor habría vuelto, pero el sitio donde siempre dormía se encontraba vacío.

-Una sopa instantánea. -Murmuró de malas, y se levantó de su lugar. Tomó un suéter asegurándose de abrigarse bien. -Si ustedes no piensan ir a buscarlo, entonces no me interesa levantarlos. -Dio un leve estirón y abrió la puerta.

-Choromatsu... Estás haciendo demasiado ruido. -Todomatsu se había levantado, y le miraba con un ojo apenas abierto. -¿A dónde vas, loco de mierda? Vuelve a dormir.

-Ichimatsu aún no llega.

-¿Eh? -El menor se asomó al otro lado de Karamatsu. -Pensé que regresaría tarde, ¿qué horas son estas para estar vagando por ahí?

-No importa ya. Iré a checar por ahí a ver si puedo encontrarlo. Vuelve a dormir, Totty.

Todomatsu sin hacerle caso, se levantó de su sitio y tomó uno de los suéteres del armario. Choromatsu sonrió ante aquello, sabía que Totty era una persona espantosa, pero en veces se preocupaba por sus hermanos mayores. "Iré contigo", exclamó mientras se ponía el suéter y salía de la habitación junto con Choromatsu.

La noche se había hecho realmente larga, Choromatsu y Todomatsu no lograron encontrarlo por ningún lado de los alrededores. El mayor había insistido en seguir buscando, pero Todomatsu pensaba que quizás el había ido con alguien o quizás incluso había regresado a casa. Pero antes de que volvieran para comprobarlo, los demás hermanos llegaron a unirse a la búsqueda.

-Ya son las cuatro de la mañana. -Karamatsu se cruzó de brazos. -Me pregunto donde estará my dear Ichimatsu.

-Quizás está en el techo de algún edificio. -Propuso Todomatsu.

-Todomatsu. -Osomatsu se notaba un poco serio ahora, pero no lo suficiente. -Habías dicho que lo viste caminando cuando fuimos a casa. ¿Han ido a buscar por allá?

-Fue el primero lugar a donde fuimos.

-Estoy realmente preocupado. -Choromatsu se abrazó así mismo, protegiéndose del frío. -El no hace ese tipo de cosas.

-Jyushimatsu. -Karamatsu enfrentó a Jyushimatsu esta vez, y todos voltearon a verle. -¿Tienes idea de dónde podría estar?

-Hm, no. -Puso una cara de seriedad y se quedó pensando unos segundos. -Ja, no. No me dijo nada.

-Pero eres quien más pasa tiempo con él. -Dijo Choromatsu. -¿Realmente no sabes nada?

-Bueno... -Rió nervioso y volteó su cuerpo en dirección contraria, comenzando a caminar. -Quizás ya haya regresado.

-¡Jyushimatsu! -Osomatsu le gritó intentando esconder su descontento.

-Ah... -El chico miró nervioso a los demás.

-Jyushimatsu. -Karamatsu realmente se sentía inquieto. -¿Dónde está Ichimatsu?

-Hm, no lo sé. -El chico bajó su mirada y su gran sonrisa desapareció, dejando una como la que Karamatsu había visto antes. -Es la verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué te pones tan nervioso? -Todomatsu caminó hacia él, tomándole de los hombros.

-Bueno,... -El chico realmente se sentía nervioso. -Escuché a Ichimatsu hablar varias veces con alguien por el teléfono. -Jyushimatsu intentaba recordar lo más que podía. -Pero cuando le pregunté sólo dijo que si había escuchado algo, debía de guardar silencio. Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿De qué hablaban?

-No lo sé, Choromatsu-nii san.

-Pensé que vendrías hasta la próxima semana, la verdad es que no te esperaba tan pronto por acá.

-Lo siento, no tenía mucho que hacer allá. -Ichimatsu tomó su mochila y se aferró fuerte a ella. Había pasado muchas horas de camino en el tren bala, sus cuerpo se sentía incomodo y aunque pudo dormir dos horas en los sillones del tren, se sentía más cansado que nunca.

-No te preocupes. -Le sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado. Salieron juntos de la estación de tren, yendo hacia el estacionamiento que había fuera de este. -De igual manera tu habitación en casa ya estaba lista desde que nos dijiste que te mudarías con nosotros, nos alegra tenerte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y no te duele dejar tu casa? Debe ser cansado tener que dejarlo todo por esto.

-Lo es. -Ichimatsu caminó hasta el lado del copiloto en el auto, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Envidio tanto tu fortaleza! -El chico sonrió divertido. -Oye, Ichimatsu.

-¿Eh?

-¿De casualidad no tienes hermanos? -Ichimatsu le miró desde el otro lado del auto.

-No.


	3. Un pequeño viaje

Capítulo III

" _ **Un pequeño viaje**_ "

-¿Creen que debamos decirle la verdad a mamá? -Todomatsu se encontraba demasiado nervioso, removiéndose en su lugar. Habían pasado dos días de la partida de Ichimatsu a mitad de la noche, creyeron que el sextillizo regresaría por la tarde del otro día, pero no hubo ni rastro de él. La madre había insistido en hablar a la policía, pero los chicos sólo mintieron diciendo que Ichimatsu había "salido con un nuevo amigo suyo", y aunque la madre quedó inconforme, no tuvo más que rendirse en sus insistencias.

El resto de la noche sólo decidieron recuperar fuerzas y al siguiente día pasaron buscándole entre basureros, callejones y algunos bares en los que creían que podría encontrarse, pero no había nada. El día pasó y no hubo rastro alguno, así como la noche siguiente. El tiempo comenzaba a ponerlos realmente nerviosos.

La idea de poner las cosas en orden y buscar pistas fuera de casa, fue de Todomatsu. Había decidido que ir a una cafetería sería lo mejor y que evitar las sospechas de su madre quizás fuera una buena idea. Nadie se opuso, a diferencia de Osomatsu, quien no traía dinero, pero terminaron sobornando a su padre quien se encontraba más que distraído.

-No... -Choromatsu se encontraba cruzados de brazos viendo hacia la nada, se encontraba pensativo, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa clave que el menor haya dicho y sea crucial para encontrarle.

-Sólo le causaríamos un buen susto. -Karamatsu quitó sus lentes y los posicionó sobre su cabeza. -Aunque llamar a la policía me parece una buena opción.

-¿Y si Ichimatsu ha cometido crímenes? -Osomatsu dio un sorbo a su té helado. -¡Lo encerrarían por nuestra culpa!

-En ese caso tendríamos que llamar a la policía, Osomatsu.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Serías tan traidor como para entregar a tu hermano menor, Choromatsu? -Osomatsu fingió quitar una lágrima de su rostro. -Creía que tenías honor.

-¡Oye yo tengo...!

-Basta, basta. -Jyushimatsu comía de su helado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de encontrarse tan preocupado por su hermano. -Hay que encontrar a niisan rápido.

-Sí,... Jyushimatsu. -Todomatsu miró al quinto. -Tú eres quien más tiempo pasa con él, quizás puedas recordar algo que haya dicho...

-Hm... -El chico miró su helado tratando de recordar, pero la verdad es que en las últimas semanas, incluso Ichimatsu se había apartado un poco de él con la excusa de que debía pensar en nuevas formas para llamarse basura, Jyushimatsu había entendido que él sólo quería un poco de espacio para pensar y que al final terminarían hablando como siempre sobre lo sucedido, pero esta vez simplemente desapareció. Un poco de tristeza lo invadió, sintiéndose un poco traicionado y abandonado por su hermano mayor. Y recordó algo. -Recuerdo una dirección. ¡Sí!

Todos se levantaron de su asiento, viéndolos con una gran sonrisa. -Alguien llamó al teléfono y contesté, ¡sí, sí! Y... -Pensó un poco más. -Era un chico.

-¿Será homo? -Osomatsu miró a todos con una sonrisa. -Quizás el ser virgen lo haya cansado y haya buscado ser el seme de alguien.

-¡Osomatsu! -Choromatsu le dio un merecido golpe en la cabeza. -No es tiempo de bromas,... Sigue, Jyushimatsu.

-Bueno, el chico preguntó por niisan, así que yo lo pasé. -Se encogió de hombros. -La verdad es que me daba demasiada curiosidad que alguien llamara a Ichimatsu, él nunca recibe llamadas de nadie. ¡Ja,ja! Así que escuché desde las escaleras, mencionó la calle veinticuatro de la región de Odaiba, en el almacén número tres, cerca del puerto.

-¿En Odaiba?

-Sí, Karamatsu-niisan.

-¿Y qué demonios hacía allá? Tendremos que tomar un tren para poder llegar hasta la isla. -Choromatsu rascó su cabeza confundido. -Cuando lo encontremos, no volveré a dejarlo salir.

-Bien, vamos allá. -Todomatsu tomó su bebida y se levantó de su asiento.

Todos se levantaron con excepción de Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu, antes de irse, le sonrió y dio dos pequeños golpes en su mejilla.

-Quizás sólo quiere estar un rato sólo, ¿no crees?

Salieron de la tienda, y tomando un taxi se dirigieron hasta el tren bala que los llevaría a Odaiba. Choromatsu no paraba de reclamar y expresar los próximos castigos que Ichimatsu se llevaría al regresar a casa, Karamatsu sólo lo escuchaba atento y opinaba cuales castigos eran demasiado severos para el menor y que quizás una tarde sin sardinas secas y un mes sin mesada fuera suficiente. Todomatsu ignoraba a la mayoría, era quien más relajado se encontraba por el momento, con el pasar de los días pensó que Ichimatsu simplemente estaba cansado de los sextillizos y había decidido abandonar la casa, así como hacía años atrás cuando todos habían intentado formar una nueva vida.

En cambio Osomatsu sólo contenía su preocupación, pero no pasaba una noche en la que se quedara observando por la ventana, esperando a que el menor regresara diciendo que había terminado su aventura gatuna o noches de sexo desenfrenado de zoofilia, y Jyushimatsu, por su lado, no paraba de pensar en que el no tener a Ichimatsu cerca era bastante solitario. Pagaron sus entradas del tren y abordaron, ocuparon una serie de sillones que rodeaban una mesa.

-Tengo la impresión de que Ichimatsu ha conseguido una novia... -Osomatsu miraba las uñas de sus manos, ignorando la mirada de reproche e incredulidad de los demás. -Bueno, no encuentro otra razón para que se vaya. ¿Un trabajo? Estoy seguro que a él le daría igual que lo visitáramos allí y no sería razón para irse sin despedirse de mamá y papá.

-Pero... es Ichimatsu-niisan. -Todomatsu apoyó su mejilla en la ventana del tren. -Es demasiado negativo, poco amistoso, caga cuando se pone nervioso y el ritmo al que él va es demasiado lento. Cuando se encuentre listo de conseguir a alguien terminará siendo un sucio cuarentón.

-¿De verdad eso piensas de Ichimatsu? -Choromatsu le miró con repulsión. -Estoy seguro que él encontraría a alguien mucho antes que tú, ¿sabes?

-¿¡Eh!?

-Quizás tengas facilidad para hablar con las chicas, pero te recuerdo que ni una de ellas ha bajado las bragas por ti.

-¡Repítelo, friki egocéntrico!

-Oigan, oigan. ¡Basta! -Karamatsu, quien se encontraba en medio de los dos los interrumpió. -No creo que sea un buen momento para pelear. Al menos Osomatsu ha dado un punto de inicio.

-Bueno, pues yo opino que simplemente se cansó de ustedes. -Todomatsu se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eh? Pero si a él lo que más le desagrada es tu asquerosa personalidad falsamente tierna.

-Choromatsu-niisan, estoy a punto de matarte.

-Basta. -Osomatsu les miró de reojo, mientras jugaba a un pequeño juego de béisbol en su smartphone con Jyushimatsu, quién no dejaba de gritar frases típicas del deporte. -Sus voces me aturden, ponen nervioso a Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu no aguantará mucho tiempo sus peleas ridículas, ya ven como se pone de violento cuando se enoja. -Karamatsu le miró mal, odiaba que le recordaran esa faceta suya.

Osomatsu pocas veces estaba serio, pero siempre que lo estaba daba miedo. -Lo siento. -Dijo Todomatsu. -Aunque cansarse de ustedes no es una razón para irse... Todos nos cansamos unos de otros algunas veces. -Admitió.

-¿Y si ha entrado a estudiar? -Karamatsu por fin opinaba. -Bueno, en Odaiba hay una universidad, quizás no quería decirnos que quería dejar de ser un nini.

-Ichimatsu siempre odió la escuela más que los demás, dudo que sea eso. -Choromatsu se quedó aún más pensativo con ello.

-¡Quizás cometió un crimen! -Jyushimatsu sonrió. -Uno nunca sabe.

-Eso incluso es aún más creíble que la universidad. -Choromatsu miró pensativo por la ventana.

Hubo un leve silencio, en donde sólo se escuchaban los ruidos del juego de Jyushimatsu.

-¿Alguien recuerda algo más? -dijo Karamatsu. Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio tratando de recordar situaciones con su hermano, pero nadie lograba obtener muchas respuestas de sus memorias. No fue sino hasta que Choromatsu habló.

-Mencionó algo acerca de una chica. -Todos le miraron.

-¿Y no le preguntaste por ella? ¡Creo que si hubiera sido una chica cualquiera estaría demasiado interesado en el tema, incluso tú! -Lo enfrentó Osomatsu.

-No, no. Fue hace cuatro días, y también mucho tiempo antes, pero pensé siempre que eran fantasías extrañas de él. Ya lo conocen. Lo hacía mientras dormía, la primera vez voltee a verlo y se miraba incomodo, a punto de llorar, pensé igual que sólo era una clase de pesadilla.

-¿Cuál era el nombre?

-Ha.. Hazu... Hm... -Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y recordó. -¡Hazuki! ¡Era Hazuki!

-No me suena a alguien que conozcamos. -Karamatsu le miró confundido.

-¡Quizás si sea una novia! -Sonrió Jyushimatsu, el pensar que su hermano había dado un paso adelante le ponía realmente feliz.

-No, no... Incluso aunque haya mencionado a una chica, dudo que él tenga una novia. ¡Estoy seguro que nos contaría! -Osomatsu terminaba sintiéndose irritado por el pensamiento de que su hermano menor tuviera novia antes que él. Aunque sinceramente a él lo que más le alegraría por parte del cuarto, es que fuera feliz.

-Lo dudo. -Todomatsu lo miró incómodo.

"Próxima estación: Odaiba". Anunció una voz femenina en los altavoces aferrados a las esquinas del vagón.

-Bien, lo averiguaremos pronto. No dejen nada en sus asientos, chicos. -Añadió Choromatsu antes de ponerse de pie.

Nunca habían dado un pie en Odaiba, nunca lo habían necesitado realmente, así que tuvieron que llamar a un taxista para que les ayudara con ello, indicaron la dirección y el sujeto sólo asintió y comenzó a conducir.

-Jyushimatsu, ¿estás seguro que el sujeto se refería a Odabia? -Preguntó Choromatsu. -Me parece un poco, quizás demasiado, lejos de casa...

-Sí, sí. Recuerdo bien la dirección. -Jyushimatsu se encontraba sobre las piernas de Karamatsu ya que el taxi no era tan grande esta vez.

-Si llegas a equivocarte, te lanzaré al océano.

-Llegamos. -Dijo el taxista quien se detuvo en una de las esquinas. En los carteles de esta ponía el nombre de la calle: " _Veinticuatro_ ". -Sé que se dirigen a los almacenes de esta misma calle, pero la última vez que entre rompieron las ventanas con piedras. -El viejo los miró un poco confundido. -No parecen ser personas que pasen su tiempo por estos lugares.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Todomatsu asomó su cabeza por el hueco de los asientos traseros.

-Bueno, en este lugar hay mucha gente problemática. Se cometen muchos crímenes por aquí, así que tengan cuidado. No podré entrar más al fondo. -Todos se quedaron unos segundos callados.

-No hay problema, gracias anciano. -Osomatsu sonrió y obligó a que Choromatsu pagara la cuenta.

Al bajar todos se encontraron viendo hacia la calle, pocos carros se asomaban estacionados, pero ni una sola alma pasaba por al rededor. Todomatsu inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu comenzó a caminar en dirección, siendo seguido por Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Karamatsu dudó un poco, pero si la situación se ponía peligrosa no dudaría en proteger a sus hermanos.

Caminaron hasta toparse con un gran almacén con un enorme tres grabado con pintura amarilla en su puerta de entrada, y de una de las puertas pequeñas que había se asomaron unos ojos por una pequeña rendija.

-¿Quiénes son? -La voz de un hombre les sacó de sus pensamientos. No es que realmente pensaran que Ichimatsu pudiera cometer crímenes, pero el sólo hecho de que hubiera estado en un lugar tan extrañamente solitario daba mucho que decir.

-Ah, no queremos entrar, sólo estamos buscando a alguien. -El hombre no contestó y sólo cerró la rendija, pero no abrió la puerta.

-¡Oiga! -Karamatsu avanzó y tocó la puerta. -¡Sólo queremos saber si nuestro hermano está en este lugar, no venimos a buscar problemas! -La rendija se abrió de nuevo.

-Si no piensan entrar y pagar su cuota, será mejor que se vayan. -Cerró la rendija de nuevo y los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

-Yo entraré. -Habló Karamatsu. -Sólo entraré a buscarlo, le pagaré si eso quiere.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¿Estás loco?

-Si entramos todos podemos meternos en problema, no sabemos si quiera que hay ahí dentro, Todomatsu.

-Entraré contigo. -Habló Osomatsu y sacó su billetera.

-No, conmigo será suficiente.

-No me importa. Soy el mayor después de todo. -Osomatsu tocó la puerta y sonrió justo cuando el hombre abrió la rendija. -Entonces, ¿cuánto es?

-Dos mil seiscientos yenes.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Bien. -Osomatsu entregó el dinero al hombre y este le abrió la puerta.

-Demonios, no tengo suficiente... -Karamatsu siguió buscando en sus bolsillos y el hombre cerró la puerta. -¡Espere, acepte dos mil!

-No. -Y sólo la cerró.

Osomatsu miró un largo pasillo que se extendía por la entrada. El hombre se le quedó viendo, con un puro en su boca y comenzó a contar su dinero. Osomatsu regresó su mirada hacia él y al ver que no se veía muy dispuesto a dar indicaciones simplemente comenzó a caminar. El pasillo terminaba con un gran puerta de hierro, del otro lado se escuchaban pláticas y carcajadas de mujeres, y vasos de cristal chocando unos con otros.

Empujó la puerta, sabiendo a pocas con lo que se encontraría. Había un enorme escenario al frente con un telón color vino, habían mesas en todo el centro, la mayoría ocupadas, y al rededor en las paredes estaban sillones ocupados por hombres que tenían a mujeres desnudas en sus regazos. A los lados de las entradas se encontraban dos barras con cantineros bastante bien vestidos y pocos hombres se encontraban sentados en la barra.

La verdad era que no se imaginaba a Ichimatsu en un lugar como este, quizás a alguien como él, a Todomatsu y quizás a Karamatsu sí, pero no a alguien como el cuarto de los sextillizos. Miró a su al rededor, tratando de buscar a alguien parecido a él, pero no había ni rastro del menor, así que decidió sólo ir a sentarse a la barra del bar del lado derecho. El cantinero, en cuanto se sentó, fue hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Qué te sirvo?

-Un vaso de agua nada más. -Le sonrió y el cantinero lo sirvió, mirando con cierta extrañeza.

-Me pareces familiar, ¿has venido antes?

-De hecho, estoy aquí buscando a mi hermano menor, es... Mi gemelo. -Dijo y sonrió. -Llevo buscándolo varios días y dí con este lugar, ¿sabe algo usted? Normalmente viste con colores morados y usa su cabello completamente despeinado, tiende a verse un poco decaído y sus ojeras son bastante notables, ¿le suena?

-Hm... No, lo lamento.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que lo encontraría por acá. -Sonrió desilusionado. -Deme entonces un poco de Whisky. -El cantinero sólo asintió e hizo caso a su pedido.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, quizás Jyushimatsu realmente había confundido sus recuerdos y los había llevado a un lugar que no tenía al caso con Ichimatsu. Quizás incluso ya había vuelto a casa, dio un trago a su bebida y simplemente se levantó de su asiento, dejando el vaso en la barra. Trataba de verse un poco tranquilo, pero necesitaba calmarse antes de tener que sentir la necesidad de golpear a Jyushimatsu por su estúpido error.

Caminó hasta la puerta, dando un último respiro y la abrió para encontrarse con el vacío pasillo y el guardia en la puerta. -¿Ichimatsu? -Una voz le sorprendió por detrás de él. Giró inmediatamente y vio a una chica con cabello oscuro y una mirada un tanto cansada, ella le sonrió de manera cariñosa y se acercó hasta Osomatsu para plantar un beso en su boca. -No pensé que fueras a venir hoy. -Osomatsu realmente estaba anonadado.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios y a quienes leen esta historia. Son unos amores! En fin, nos leemos pronto~_


	4. Bar

_Hola, hola~ Lamento tanto la tardanza en actualizar el fic, creo que en Wattpad no especifiqué, pero tengo demasiados proyectos (fanfics) encima y trato de actualizar casi diario (refiriéndome a todos los fics), y a veces me doy mis días de descanso a causa de dolores de cabeza y eso... pero qué más da, trataré de actualizar más seguido esta historia, me alegra saber que les ha gustado y que estén leyéndola con mucho amorsh~ En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo VI._

 _Siento si existen errores ortográficos o de contexto, la verdad es que por lo mismo de pasar mucho tiempo escribiendo tiendo a cansarme de dar otras revisadas al texto. Pero prometo que a partir de este capítulo seré más cuidadosa con la narración, la ortografía y todo lo demás. Muchas gracias~_

* * *

Capítulo VI

" **La manzana envenenada** "

-¡Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu! -La niña de apenas cinco años corrió por toda la casa con apenas una camiseta y bragas tapizadas con el rostro de mickey mouse. -¡Tío Ichimatsu! -La niña subió los escalones a duras penas y dio un empujón a la puerta de madera. -¡Tío Ichimatsu, quiero desayunar! -Corrió hasta el futón donde se encontraba el pelinegro y le movió a pequeños empujones. -¡Quiero hot cakes, hot cakes, hot cakes! -Ichimatsu apenas volteó a verle y se cubrió por completo con la sábana. La pequeña niña se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas. -Cubrirse con las sábanas sólo sirve para espantar a los monstruos de los armarios.

-Tú eres el monstruo en mi armario. -Dijo adormilado, volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo y abrazó su almohada. La pequeña le miró molesta y tomó las sábanas entre sus manos.

-¡Es hora de que me des desayuno! -Gritó y tiró la cobija al aire, dejando el cuerpo descubierto de Ichimatsu completamente desnudo, haciendo que la chica cubriera sus ojos y diera un grito, e Ichimatsu cubriera sus oídos. -¡Tío Ichimatsu está desnudo! -La niña corrió fuera de la habitación e Ichimatsu sólo soltó un suspiro.

Se levantó, pasando sus manos por sus ojos y lanzando un gran bostezo al aire. La sabana cayó sobre su cabeza y se levantó dejando que esta resbalara por su cuerpo. Abrió el armario, tomó una camisa y unos shorts oscuros, y cuando terminó de cambiarse bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-Mara... -Ichimatsu miró que el reloj marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. -El desayuno pasó hace mucho. -La pequeña niña se asomó por la puerta de una de las habitaciones y corrió hacia él, abrazándose de sus piernas. -Es que... El tío Haku no quiso hacerme desayuno porque tenía que trabajar, el tío Yano no quería verme porque ayer arruiné su computadora y la tía Lelé dijo que me lanzaría a los perros si volvía a molestarla.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces con la tía Ichiko? -El le miró y abrió el refrigerador para ver en su interior. Mara sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa por alguna extraña razón.

-Dijo que tú hacías los hot cakes más deliciosos del mundo. ¿Quieres saber qué más dijo?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ichimatsu desinteresado. Sacó la leche, la harina y los huevos y los puso sobre la barra.

-Que el tío Yano era bueno en la cacería de metas.

-¿Eh? -Ichimatsu le miró confundido. -No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco le entendí. -Ella sonrió. -¿Entonces harás hot cakes?

-Si eso hace que dejes de molestarme, sí. -Mara le miró molesta y le dio la espalda. Él simplemente comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes.

-Tío Ichimatsu, ¿tú me odias? -El le miró de reojo y luego regresó a su tarea.

-No.

-Papá dice que probablemente me odies, pero que debo de acostumbrarme a ello. -Infló sus mejillas, humedecidas por lágrimas y comenzando a sollozar. -Yo no quiero que el tío Ichimatsu me odie. -Él le miró incomodo sin saber que hacer. Caminó hasta ella y apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello y enredándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-A tú papá le gusta mentir mucho, Mara. -Él le sonrió y le dio un empujón. -Ve a comprar jugo de naranja, desayunaremos juntos.

-¿Aunque sean las cuatro de la tarde? -Ella se volteó limpiando sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Sí.

-¡Bien! -Dio un grito y abrazó las piernas de Ichimatsu. -¡Le robaré dinero al tío Haku! -Ella corrió fuera de la cocina e Ichimatsu soltó un largo suspiro, cansado y un poco triste.

-Tú y él se parecen tanto...

* * *

-¿Ichimatsu? -Osomatsu reaccionó sobresaltándose un poco.

-Ah, eh... -Osomatsu no sabía que decir. La chica le miró extrañada y luego cubrió su boca con ligereza. Sonrió y abrazó la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y zapatillas que le hacían ver alta, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Osomatsu.

-¡No puedo creerlo, eres igual a él. -Ella se inclinó. -Soy Osoko, amiga de tu hermano, no le creía cuando dijo que tenía cinco hermanos iguales a él, de hecho... aún no puedo creerlo. Se sobresaltó de repente y cubrió su rostro apenada. -Oh, diablos... y te he besado. Mira, verás, eso es algo que sólo hago para molestar a Ichimatsu y a Ichiko. No creas que salgo con tu hermano o algo así. No, no, no podría.

-¿Está por aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Ichimatsu. -Preguntó yendo directo al grano. -Le estoy buscando, ¿está él por aquí? -Ella le miró y negó. -Entonces... ¿tienes idea de dónde podría estar? -Ella volvió a negar.

-Tu hermano no ha venido aquí desde hace una semana, y tampoco es muy frecuente. Ah... -Giró su mirada hacia atrás, al parecer viendo a alguien y regresó un segundo después la mirada hacia Osomatsu. -Mira, no podemos hablar aquí, entra a aquella sección de allá. -Apuntó hacia uno de los cuartos. -Es el número tres, no vayas a equivocarte. -El asintió y ella simplemente caminó de regreso a las mesas.

Osomatsu le miró extrañado, suponía que debía ser alguien que trabajaba como las chicas que estaban desnudas sobre los regazos de los hombres gordos y viejos que estaban en el lugar. Cuando pasó por algunos de los sillones con estas personas, todos se le quedaban viendo de forma amenazadora, pero trató de verse lo más tranquilo que pudo, siguió su paso hasta llegar a la puerta con un pequeño número tres grabado en oro.

Entró y se encontró con una cama con cobijas negras, un tocador y un escritorio. Era como una habitación de hotel. Como debía imaginarlo, seguramente muchos habían tenido sexo en todos lados de la habitación, incluyendo la pequeña silla del escritorio, pero optó por sólo sentarse en ella y esperar.

Pasados cinco minutos que le parecieron eternos, entró la chica ahora sin la bandeja; sacudió su vestido y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ella volteó a verle con una simple sonrisa y Osomatsu se la devolvió.

-¿Entonces sabes dónde podría estar mi hermano? -Ella simplemente se sentó en la cama y se acostó sin decir una sola palabra. Osomatsu le miró con mala cara y se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose hacia la chica. -Oye, estoy preguntándote al-

-No tengo ni idea de dónde está tu hermano,... -Admitió y le miró desde la cama. -Pero sabes, el verte me hizo pensar en una idea un poco caliente sobre gemelos apretando y lamiendo mis senos. -Osomatsu le miró inexpresivo. -¿No te parece la idea? -Rio.

-¿Te parece gracioso? -Le miró de la misma manera. -No toco a sucias prostitutas, y no tengo tiempo para tener sexo mientras uno de mis hermanos se encuentra en quién sabe qué lugar del jodido planeta. Así que si no tienes ni idea del paradero de mi hermano, puedes irte a la mierda. -Ella sólo le miró por unos segundos, y se sentó frente a él.

-No soy ninguna sucia prostituta. Soy simplemente una mesera del lugar. -Habló y le miró con seriedad. -Verás, Osomatsu, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta del lío en el que te estás metiendo... -Ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, cerrándola con el pestillo. Osomatsu simplemente le miró. -Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dejar de buscar a tu hermano e irte a tu casa fingiendo que él nunca existió. -Osomatsu la tomó del cuello contra la puerta, sin dejarle decir nada más.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso, y creeme que me dará igual si eres una mujer, te golpearé hasta que te sangre la garganta. -Ella sólo le miró. Osomatsu no le estaba apretando el cuello, pero la fuerza la había impactado con la puerta causando un dolor en su cabeza.

-Suéltame. -Osomatsu tardó unos segundos en hacerlo y se alejó de ella unos pasos. -Tu hermano está metido en muchos líos. -Ella acomodó su vestido, y sin mirarle continuó. -Hace cuatro meses comenzó a venir aquí junto con un sujeto de mala fama; él hombre venía por las acompañantes que sirven para que las estén manoseando todo el rato, pero tu hermano simplemente se quedaba ahí sentado como un idiota. -Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta. -Él hombre antes venía con otros chicos, a veces con una chica, ella ha venido muchas veces aquí con tu hermano Ichimatsu, terminé conociéndolos a los dos. Tu hermano es un imbécil, siempre ignorando a los demás y poniendo mala cara. Ellos dos pasan el tiempo juntos, y en el último mes comenzaron a venir sin su jefe.

-¿Cual es el nombre de ella? -Osomatsu caminó hasta sentarse en la cama y prestarle atención.

-Ichiko. Sé lo que piensas, y no. Ellos no son una pareja, son socios. Trabajan en el mismo negocio sucio de aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué negocio es?

-Como si pudiera saberlo. -Se encogió de hombros. -Nos prohíben hacer preguntas a los clientes. Ichiko es una chica que conozco de la infancia, así que el conocer a Ichimatsu no fue difícil. Y se nota que le gusta tu hermano. -Apoyó su mano en su mejilla. -Él es demasiado tímido con las personas, y ella demasiado celosa y gruñona. Cuando acoso a Ichimatsu todo se vuelve más que gracioso. -Sonrió divertida.

-Entonces, déjame hablar con ella. Contactame con Ichiko. -Osomatsu tenía que encontrar rápido a Ichimatsu.

-Negativo. -Ella cruzó sus dedos. -Se sabe que Ichiko no tiene un historial limpio, a demás, ella nunca conserva el mismo número.

-Tiene que haber una forma de hallarla, Osoko. -Osomatsu se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. -Nadie desaparece de la nada de esa manera. Mi hermano no es alguien que estaría-

-Estaría en esta clase de negocios. Lo sé. -Ella suspiró. -Sé que tu hermano no está metido en ningún negocio, pero se nota que el hombre que está con él lo tiene sometido de alguna manera. Si fueran drogas lo notaríamos fácilmente, pero tu hermano ni siquiera prueba una gota de alcohol en este lugar, y siempre está descansando. Hay una chica que también conoce a Ichiko, probablemente conozca a Ichimatsu puesto que alguna vez la mencionó entre sus pláticas, su nombre es Choroko.

-¿Y dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Te lo diré. -Hizo una pausa. -Si me haces un favor primero.

-Osomatsu-niisan está tardando, ya son las seis de la tarde y no sale de ese lugar. -Todomatsu ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. Todos se encontraban sentados en la banqueta al otro lado de la acera donde estaba el local. -¿Y si se metió en problemas?

-Mas le vale que no, porque no tenemos dinero suficiente para entrar todos y ayudarle. Tendrá que arreglárselas sólo. -Choromatsu estaba cruzado de brazos. Trataba de no verse nervioso, pero incluso fingir eso, era demasiado complicado para él.

-Y pensar que robó el dinero de mi cartera sin que yo pudiera notarlo. -Karamatsu cubría su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado. -Me pregunto en qué momento lo hizo,... con razón ni siquiera se preocupó en si podría pasar o no.

-Dejemos de lamentarnos por eso... -Todomatsu estiró las piernas. -Seguro que sale pronto. -Los demás se quedaron callados un buen rato tratando de soportar el tiempo que el mayor tardaba. Todos se encontraban nerviosos, y si era cierto que Osomatsu siempre terminaba saliendo sólo de sus propios líos, no podían evitar pensar que no querían perder a otro hermano. Estaban cansados y hambrientos, y la hora del último tren bala estaba próxima. Debían apresurarse o tendrían que llegar a casa hasta el otro día.

-Quizás es mi culpa. -Todos voltearon hacia Jyushimatsu quien veía preocupado hacia el cielo. -Sabía que Ichimatsu-niisan estaba asustado por algo, quizás debí insistir más.

-¿De qué hablas, Jyushimatsu-niisan? -Todomatsu se acercó a él precupado, y Jyushimasu miró al suelo con su semblante triste.

-Ichimatsu-niisan y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. -Sonrió. -Hace unos meses lo noté completamente feliz. Quizás ustedes nunca lo notaron, él sabía ocultarlo muy bien. Pero un día hablando con él sólo dijo "Jyushimatsu, me siento muy feliz". Y me alegré mucho por él. -Sonrió, aún reflejando un poco de tristeza. -Pero pocas semanas después, llegué a casa y no paraba de vomitar. Me asusté porque no sabía qué hacer o cómo ayudarlo, así que sólo me quedé con él. Y a partir de ahí comencé a notarlo muy nervioso, si le hablaba repentinamente soltaba un grito o retrocedía, y llegó un punto en que quise seguirlo cuando salió, pero siempre le perdía la pista,... y por más que le pregunté qué es lo que sucedía, nunca quería responderme, me ignoraba o simplemente corría lejos de mi. -Limpió su rostro antes de que sus lágrimas salieran y sonrió. -Quizás no soy un buen hermano después de todo.

-No, Jyushimatsu. -Karamatsu se levantó inmediatamente y caminó hasta donde estaba el quinto. -No creas eso de ti, eres un gran hermano. No puedes decir cosas tan horribles de ti de esa manera. -Él sonrió y se agachó frente a Jyushimatsu. -Tú eres quien mantiene la sonrisa de los Matsuno a flote, así que por favor, no dejes de sonreír... -Karamatsu comenzaba a llorar, y Jyushimatsu sonrió, con sus ojos humedecidos.

-Karamatsu-niisan, no entiendo por qué tienes que llorar tú... -Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos. -Pero aún así estoy de acuerdo contigo. Jyushimatsu, no dejes de sonreír por pensamientos que no te llevarán a ningún lado. Estoy seguro que Ichimatsu está bien, y estará pensando en ti. No podrá resistirse a estar lejos de tu compañía y regresará buscándote, a demás, si algo aterra a Ichimatsu tanto como para que tuviera que irse, nosotros tendremos que hacerle frente y defenderlo.

-Incluso yo defendería a Niisan. -Habló Todomatsu con una sonrisa.

-No, estoy seguro que te ocultarías detrás de uno de nosotros. -Choromatsu le miró con reproche. -Pero, no debes de preocuparte. Encontraremos a Ichimatsu y todos volverá a la normalidad.

Jyushimatsu asintió y limpió su rostro. -Sí, seguro que sí.

-¿Por qué están todos llorando? -Todos se sobresaltaron, encontrándose con Osomatsu frente a ellos.

-¡Osomatsu! -Todos se levantaron y corrieron rodeando a su hermano.

-Hey, hey. Tranquilos. -Él les sonrió.

-Niisan, niisan. ¿Encontraste a Ichimatsu? -Jyushimatsu se abrazó de su hermano mayor y le miró esperanzado. Osomatsu sólo sonrió y revolvió el cabello del menor, negando con su cabeza.

-Aún no sé donde está Ichimatsu... -Alzó su mirada hacia Karamatsu y Choromatsu, cambiando su gesto a una completa seriedad. -Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen, quizás exista la posibilidad de ponernos serios en esto. Pienso que... lo mejor sería dejar a Jyushimatsu y a Todomatsu en casa con nuestros padres, y nosotros seguir buscando.

-¿¡EH!? -Los menores le miraron confundidos.

-Ustedes son los menores. -Les sonrió. -Mi instinto de hermano mayor me hace protegerlos de los peligros del mundo. -Puso una mano en su pecho con drama. -Y Ositomatsu no puede permitir que sus hermanos menores salgan lastimados.

-¿Y nosotros qué somos? -Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, Karamatsu es fuerte, no tanto como yo, pero lo es. -Sonrió y deslizó el dedo bajo su nariz. -Pero lamentablemente no somos tan inteligentes como tú, Pajamatsu.

-Deja de llamarme así...

-Aunque odie admitirlo, los necesito a ambos. Y ustedes, son los bebes de los sextillizos Matsuno.

-¡Ni loco! -Todomatsu le miró irritado.

-¡Yo quiero buscar a Niisan!

-Pero hoy ya es tarde, son casi las siete. Y no llegaremos al tren bala. -Se cruzó de brazos. Así que una amiga nos ayudará con el hospedaje y algunas cosas más. -Sonrió y se dio a vuelta, dejando a la vista a la chica del vestido rojo, ahora con zapatos de piso. -Su nombre es Osoko, espero sean educados con ella.


	5. El comienzo

Lamento tanto el haberme tardado en actualizar. Estoy enferma desde hace varios días, no tengo muy buena salud y tengo que cuidarme bien la mayoría del tiempo. Gracias a quienes hayan tenido tanta paciencia y espero les guste este capítulo~

Capítulo V

 _ **El comienzo**_

—Ichimatsu. —El hombre me habló desde la puerta de mi habitación. Apenas y voltee a verlo. La figura oscura de él a causa de la luz del pasillo de daba un aspecto alto y perturbador. —Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—Yo sólo estoy aquí por Lelé. —Le dije y volví a ver la televisión. Escuché cómo entraba a la habitación y dos paquetes forrados de papel con direcciones escritas cayeron frente a mi.

—Tendrás que trabajar para poder estar con Lelé. Heh... —Voltee a verlo y me extendió un arma para que la tomara. —Si llegas a necesitar ayuda, llama a Haku o a Yano, Ichiko estará ocupada esta noche.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacen ellos? —Le repudié con la mirada desde el suelo, y regresé la vista de nuevo a la televisión. —Ya tienen experiencia en esto.

—Incluso tú sabes que necesitarás experiencia si algo llega a pasar con Lelé o Mara. —Voltee a verlo. —A demás, quién sabe y un día tengas que proteger a tus hermanos, ¿no? —Comenzó a reír. Su risa me daba tanto asco. Tomé el arma y el revolvió mi cabello. —Buen chico.

—¡Wuoh! ¡Tu casa es realmente grande, Osoko! —Jyushimatsu entró dando vueltas al enorme apartamento lujoso de la mesera, quien se limitó a mirarle extrañada y un poco preocupada por sus muebles y pinturas recién compradas.

—Realmente es un buen departamento... —Dijo Todomatsu, quien miraba todo con gran admiración Un departamento lujoso como este debía de ser su seguro futuro.

—Choromatsu, no brinques por ahí...

—Yo soy Choromatsu. —Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. —Quien da vueltas todo el tiempo y siempre tiene una sonrisa es Jyushimatsu.

—Jyushimatsu, claro. —Sonrió Osoko y dejó su bolso en el suelo de la entrada junto con sus zapatos. —Es un poco difícil diferenciarlos, todos son tan parecidos. Pasen. —Les sonrió y los mayores terminaron adentrándose al departamento, mirando un poco impresionados por la clase de lugar en la que vivía una mesera.

Jyushimatsu comenzó a ver la pintura de una mujer recostada sobre sabanas, completamente desnuda. Comenzó a bromear sobre sus senos y Todomatsu simplemente ignoró sus carcajadas, también mirando algunas pinturas del lugar. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra color vino, y la mayoría de los muebles eran de un tono chocolate oscuro. El apartamento estaba sobre un edificio alto de la zona, y una enorme ventana al fondo del apartamento dejaba ver el enorme _puente arcoíris_ y edificios de otras zonas de Tokyo. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de pinturas, algunas reconocidas y otras un tanto abstractas, y habían al menos tres habitaciones ahí.

La cocina era algo que realmente podía presumirse, en su centro había una isla con la capacidad para ocho personas, ocupada por una pequeña bodega de vino. Todo era completamente hecho de madera, del mismo color que los muebles del lugar entero y el refrigerador y los electrónicos eran de marcas bastante lujosas.

—¿Qué clase de mesera eres? —Preguntó Karamatsu, bastante impresionado. Se había quitado sus lentes oscuros para ver mejor el lugar, que tenía una iluminación tenue. Todomatsu era quien más disfrutaba del lugar.

—Una que recibe una muy buena paga. —Dijo recogiendo su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo. —Iré a cambiarme de ropa, esperen aquí, y por favor... no rompan nada. —Añadió saliendo de la cocina. Todos le miraron un poco extrañados.

—La envidio. —Dijo Todomatsu mirando dentro de cada cajón. —Es impresionante. Pensé que no podría entrar a ningún lugar tan lujoso como el departamento de Atsushi... pero estaba equivocado, Atsushi ya no me impresiona. Pueden decirle que ya no es mi mejor amigo.

—Eres un patán... —Soltó Choromatsu. —Osomatsu, ¿cómo puedes confiarte de esa chica? Una mesera de un lugar de mala muerte no me daría confianza en lo más mínimo. ¿Y si nos droga o nos roba el dinero?

—¿Le tienes miedo a una chica, Choromatsu? —Se burló Osomatsu, quien tomó asiento en la barra del centro. —Osoko está limpia, no les dejan consumir droga o alcohol en donde trabaja. A demás, yo le haré un favor a cambio de ayudarme a encontrar a Ichimatsu.

—¿¡Un favor!? ¡Ni siquiera conoces, Idiota!

—Pero,... quizás sea la única con la que podamos encontrar a Ichimatsu. —Karamatsu se sentó al lado de Osomatsu. —Mamá ya está de los nervios, no quiero que ella empeore por una situación que podemos resolver nosotros. Sólo busquemos a Ichimatsu y regresemos a casa lo más rápido que podamos.

—Osomatsu-niisan. —Habló Todomatsu quien se tomaba una fotografía al lado de una ventana en la cocina que también daba una vista increíble. —¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste con Osoko—san?

—Hm... —Él miró pensativo hacia el techo. —Pero si tú y Jyushimatsu regresarán a casa mañana temprano, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

—No regresaremos. —Le miró con mala cara el menor. —Por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos la misma edad, no somos niños que tengas que estar cuidando. Ichimatsu es uno de mis hermanos mayores, y yo sé que él me buscaría si supiera que yo estuviera en problemas. A demás, ¿piensas que después de haberme traído a un departamento tan lujoso me iré así de fácil? —Regresó a su teléfono.

—Tú, maldito... —Choromatsu lo reprendió.

—¡Yo también buscaré a Ichimatsu-niisan! —Jyushimatsu se apoyó en la mesa mirando al mayor. —Prometo tener cuidado.

—Lo pensaré. —Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. —Hablando del bar. —Todos voltearon a verle. —Osoko me dijo que Ichimatsu está trabajando con alguien que va seguido por ahí, dice que no ve que el haya consumido cosas extrañas y a lo que entendí, sigue manteniendo su misma actitud de siempre. Pero que el negocio que maneja el hombre no es muy limpio. Él trabaja con una chica y no sabe exactamente lo que hace en ese trabajo, pero que seguramente Ichimatsu está en contra se su voluntad. Me dijo que no se veía muy cómodo.

—¿Y no sabe para quién trabaja? —Choromatsu tomó asiento y se cruzó de brazos. —Estoy seguro que podríamos hacer un trato si es que Ichimatsu debe dinero a ese sujeto.

—Hm, no... pero nos presentará a una persona que conoce a la chica con la que siempre está. —Se encogió de hombros. —No hemos hablado de otra cosa.

—¿Y qué ofreciste a cambio con Osoko? —Preguntó Todomatsu.

—Hm, es secreto. —Les sonrió.

Osoko entró de nuevo en la cocina llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Llevaba puesta una camiseta larga de color negro con el estampado de una banda y unos shorts rosados. Estaba descalza y completamente despeinada, ya sin tanto maquillaje. Ella los miró extrañada, y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Se nota que no tocan mucho a las chicas. —Soltó y caminó hacia ellos. —Tengo una compañera de habitación que trabaja hasta tarde, seguro que llega en un rato más, así que sólo absténganse de asustarla o algo así, por favor. —Todos asintieron, Choromatsu estaba sonrojado. —Dejen de mirarme así.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mis hermanos vírgenes. —Soltó Osomatsu con una sonrisa. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?

—Ya he llegado a donde me dijiste, pero no hay nadie aquí. —Dijo Ichimatsu por el teléfono celular. Estaba recargado sobre el cofre de un coche en el estacionamiento de un mini—super en las afueras de la ciudad. Llevaba puesto un suéter holgado de tono claro y unos pantalones oscuros con botas negras. —¿No les dijiste que a las 8 de la noche estaría por aquí?

— _No te desesperes, son clientes de todos modos. Ellos llegarán cuando les de la gana. Saben que esperarás._

—No quiero esperar más...

— _Espera._ —Colgó.

Sintió que su nariz se congestionaba y la apretó un poco para relajarla. Comenzó a respirar por la boca, y miró por última vez la hora en su teléfono. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos de la hora establecida. Caminó de regreso al auto y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Cerró sus ojos pensando que podría dormir unos minutos, pero las luces de un auto lo cegaron al entrar al estacionamiento. El coche fue conducido hasta tres espacios lejos del auto donde él estaba y se apagó.

Un chico rubio de su misma edad se bajó junto con otro de cabeza rapada, los dos caminaron sonrientes hacia el auto. Ichimatsu miró el arma en el asiento de un lado y la tomó para guardarla entre su piel y el pantalón, ocultándola con su camiseta y suéter. Tomó los dos paquetes en sus manos y salió del auto con mucho desgano.

Los dos chicos le miraron y sonrieron, se veían bastante simpáticos, pero Ichimatsu sabía que no se trataba de un negocio muy limpio.

—¡Oh, no te había visto a ti! —Soltó el chico rubio, sonriéndome. —No sabía que tenían gente nueva. Mucho gusto, soy Kiro y mi compañero se llama Ben. No te preocupes en hablar con él, le cortaron la lengua hace dos semanas. —Me sonrió divertido metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos. —¿Tienes los dos paquetes? —Ichimatsu alzó las dos cajas para que el sujeto pudiera verlas y el sonrió y aplaudió demasiado animado. —¡Muy bien! Me encanta que sean tan puntuales y confiables. No como aquel idiota que vimos ayer, ¿no, Ben? —Le miró y el otro sólo asintió. —Bien, ¿puedes entregármelo?

—Tengo reglas que se supone que conoces... —Soltó Ichimatsu aún sosteniendo los paquetes.

—Oh, tu organización tan problemática. —Sacó la mano de su bolsillo con tres fajo de billetes y los lanzó a Ichimatsu, quien los atrapó con las cajas. Las sostuvo con una sola mano y tomó los billetes para guardarlos en sus bolsillos.

—Lamento las reglas, sólo me obligan a hacerlo de esta manera. —Caminó hasta el chico y le entregó las cajas. El otro sólo le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, se nota que eres un buen chico que obedece. —Le miró aferrando bien las cajas a él. —¿No te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

—Ya me tienen aferrado a una causa, lo siento. —Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el auto.

—Oh, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? —Le entregó las cajas a su compañero que asintió y caminó hacia el coche. —Me pareces muy buena persona y un gran trabajador. Anda, dímelo. —Ichimatsu volteó a verlo un poco extrañado y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo si me dices que hay dentro de los paquetes.

—Hm,... —Sonrió con cierta malicia el otro. —¿Eres un gatito curioso? —Ichimatsu no se molestó en responder. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te diré sólo porque me caes bastante bien. —Acomodó un poco su ropa. —Una de las cajas contiene un montón de dvd's y fotografías que venderemos en algunas páginas de internet, la otra son documentos. —La mercancía le pareció bastante simple como para costar tanto dinero.

—¿De qué son esas cosas? ¿Secretos del gobierno o algo así?

—No, no... —Kiro sonrió —Los documentos son direcciones de algunas personas que buscaremos más tarde, y los demás, bueno... —Kiro rio un poco, el reía demasiado. —Es sólo un poco de pornografía infantil.

—Ah... —Ichimatsu no tenía ni idea de qué decir, el chico le vio y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Es broma, es broma! —Es información sobre algunas personas. Mi negocio trata sobre la venta de personas en el mercado negro, sí... hemos llegado a vender algunos niños. —Se encogió de hombros. —Para qué negarlo, pero no somos tan sucios como para hacer pornografía de esa índole. ¿No suena grandioso? —Ichimatsu negó sin pensarlo mucho y Kiro siguió riendo. —¡Veo que no estás muy acostumbrado a estas cosas! —Le dio una palmada en su hombro. —No te preocupes, chico, seguro que te acostumbrarás rápido.

—He llamado a papá, nos enviará todo el dinero que pueda. Le expliqué la situación en la que nos encontramos sin entrar mucho en detalles. —Choromatsu entró de nuevo en la cocina para sentarse al lado de Karamatsu. —Dijo que se encargaría de hablarlo con mamá.

—¿Ella está bien, brother? —Karamatsu le miró preocupado y Choromatsu asintió.

—Pero no sé como vaya a tomar todo esto. Siento que no avanzamos a ningún lado, quizás debamos salir a buscarlo por ahí.

—¿A tu hermano? —Osoko sacó una cubeta de helado de vainilla del refrigerador y tomó un plato para servirle un poco a todos. Jyushimatsu se lanzó a su asiento al lado de Osoko. —No es necesario, ya he llamado a unas cuantas amigas que los ayudarán en esto, una de ellas es policía privada, así que será mucho más fácil para ustedes.

—Conoces a mucha gente importante, ¿no? —Preguntó Osomatsu mientras se servía un plato de helado.

—En realidad conozco a estas personas desde mi infancia, fuimos compañeras de escuela desde que apenas teníamos seis años. —Sonrió un poco sonrojada. —La niñez siempre es la mejor época de todas, ¿no?

—Sí. —Dijeron con melancolía todos los presentes.

—¡Ha, ha! ¡Osoko, eres una muy buena persona! —Soltó Jyushimatsu que comenzó a comer helado.

—He... no me digas eso. —Sonrió. —Somos un grupo de chicas muy unidas, pero al salir de la preparatoria algunas tomaron caminos muy complicados. —Tomó la cubeta de helado y metió la cuchara para darle un bocado. —Por ejemplo, hay una chica llamada Jyushiko que se casó recientemente con un chico que es actor. Siempre está ocupada en presentaciones, ella está tan enamorada. —Sonrió. —También está Ichiko, que terminó metiéndose en asuntos no muy agradables por culpa de haber estado en el tiempo y lugar equivocado, aunque cuando sale con nosotras siempre está sonriendo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Ella fue quien me metió en ese bar a trabajar. Aunque parezca un trabajo sucio, tengo mis ventajas.

—La chica que mencionaste, Choroko, ¿es también del mismo grupo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Karamatsu y Osoko asintió. La puerta de la entrada se abrió, seguido de un grito de una chica anunciando su llegada.

Todos giraron su vista a la entrada de la cocina, donde apareció una chica de cabello castaño rizado con un vestido casual estampado de flores. Ella les miró sorprendida y luego dio un golpe en su cabeza, e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Quizás ese sujeto si metió algo en mi bebida... estoy viendo cinco... —Soltó y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

—Mi compañera de piso. —Habló Osoko. —Trabaja en un bar universitario.

—Es bastante mona. —Dijo Todomatsu quien miró de nuevo a Osoko. —¿Cómo se llama? —Choromatsu dio un golpe en la cabeza del menor.

—Concentrate en la plática, Totty.

Ichimatsu conducía en la carretera de regreso a casa. Tenía sueño y estaba un poco perturbado por todas las cosas que le platicó aquel sujeto. Venta de personas, secuestros y recompensas, extorsiones y robo de casas, asesinatos, tortura. No quería ser parte de ninguna de esas cosas, sólo tenía una razón para seguir en esa casa, aunque quizás eran dos. Sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendió mientras conducía.

—¡FUMAR CAUSA CÁNCER! —Gritó Mara desde el asiento de detrás asustándolo y provocando que el coche se descontrolara. Ichimatsu tomó el volante y trató de estabilizar el coche hasta que lo detuvo en medio de la carretera. Miró hacia atrás a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con las mejillas infladas y coloradas. Él se lanzó hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —¡Abuso infantil, abuso infantil! —Gritó sobando su cabeza.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? —El le tomó de las mejillas y las jaló, la niña sólo comenzó a quejarse. —¿Sabes lo que me hará tu padre si se entera que vienes en el mismo coche al que fui a entregar su sucia mercancía? ¡Me matará!

— _Los chigaros ya etan madandoye_. —Respondió entre el dolor e Ichimatsu le soltó.

—Eres un estorbo, una sucia basura. —Encendió de nuevo el coche y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a casa. —¿Por qué te subiste sin mi permiso? ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¡Estúpida niña gorda!

—¡No soy gorda! —Se molestó y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Ichimatsu, que ni siquiera sintió. Ella pasó por en medio de los asientos hacia el frente y se sentó. —Para tú información, cabecita hueca, según la doctora Tomoyo, estoy en mi peso ideal.

—No has respondido ni una sola de mis preguntas. —Ichimatsu le miró de reojo. —Abrochate el cinturón.

—Sí, sí... —Ella obedeció. —Bueno, el programa de discovery channel no estaba bueno, a demás habían leones haciendo cosas extrañas. El macho se subía sobre la hembra y hablaban algo sobre eyacular. —Se encogió de hombros. —Cosas de leones, supongo. Así que decidí acompañarte en una aventura.

—¿Por qué no sólo cambiaste de canal? —Soltó un suspiro y apretó el volante. —Moriré sólo porque una estúpida niña no encontró el mando de la televisión. Vaya muerte. —Apenas le miró y regresó la vista al frente. —Hubiera preferido morir ahogado y comido lentamente por los peces, pudriéndome en el mar del atlántico con tiburones cuidando mi cadáver como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, y haber sido encontrado siglos después y siendo expuesto en un museo barato.

—Pero qué cosas dices, eres patético. —La chica recibió otro golpe.

—¡Sólo yo puedo decir cuán patético soy!

—¿Qué a caso te hicieron bullying en la escuela? —Le miró ella con una lágrima en su ojos y abrazando su cabeza. —Eres muy corajudo.

—El que haya recibido bullying en una escuela o el que sea un corajudo no es de tu incumbencia.

—Oh... —Ella sonrió. —Ichimatsu—sama se ha enojado. —Ichimatsu volteó a verla confundido. —He escuchado que te gusta que Lelé te llame de esa manera.

—¡Sucia, pervertida! —Gritó y volvió a golpearla. —Se supone que a esas horas estás dormida.

—Una buena espía nunca duerme. —Sonrió complacida, a pesar de las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. —Ah propósito, ¿Esos sujetos quiénes eran?

—¿Quiénes?

—Los chicos de atrás, claro. —Ella se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por qué le dijiste tu nombre y tu teléfono?

—¿Algún problema con ello? —El le miró indiferente.

—¡Pues claro! —Mara le dio un golpe en el brazo. —¡Tú dijiste que no le darías tu número de teléfono a ni una sola escoria del planeta que no fuera mi padre e Ichiko!

—Pero él me cae bien. —La pequeña soltó un grito y llevó su mano hacia su frente.

—¿Y yo no?

—Eres muy ruidosa.

—Hm, y yo que pensaba agregarte a favoritos.

—Te lo daré si te callas por el resto del viaje.

—Bien. —Ella sonrió.

Osoko sonrió jalando a Todoko del brazo hasta la cocina. La chica había quedado impresionada por ver tantas caras iguales. Había pensado que el chico con el que se había encontrado le había puesto algo extraño, pero no era sí. Ella entró a la cocina y gritó de la emoción al ver algo tan poco común.

Los chicos sonrieron apenados por sentirse tan elogiados por una chica tan linda, algo que nunca les había pasado. Todomatsu aprovechando la situación, se tomó foto con ella y a la vez ella también lo hizo con él, de inmediato comenzaron a hablar sobre temas de lugares populares en el centro de Tokyo que ellos sólo conocían.

—Lamento si Todoko es algo ruidosa, ya estoy tan acostumbrada que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Se ve que es una buena chica. —Sonrió Choromatsu que tenía una taza de café.

Había oscurecido completamente y las luces de la ciudad dejaban una vista completamente increíble para todos. Aunque habían relajado un poco el ambiente, los temas terminaban llevándolos a todos al mismo punto. Ichimatsu. Se concentraron en reunir la poca información que tenían, pero no era suficiente, ni siquiera Osoko era de mucha ayuda a pesar de que era la última persona que vio a Ichimatsu en aquel bar. Osoko se veía animada con los chicos, y aunque para ellos era un poco complicado el tener a una chica cerca que no se alejara completamente, terminaron acostumbrándose a la presencia de las dos. La puerta de la casa recibió varios golpes y Todoko salió para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡NO! —Gritó una chica con lentes y cabello sujeto. —¡No puedo creerlo! —Entró a la habitación y miró a todos los presentes. Osoko sólo chasqueó su lengua. —¿¡Sabes cuánto material BL hay aquí!? ¿En qué clase de cielo estoy? —Ella sonrió y se abrazó así misma. Detrás de ella se acercó una chica de tez morena con un traje formal. Llevaba su cabello suelto y alzó su mano como saludo.

—Soy Karako,... —Ella les sonrió. —Osoko ya me ha explicado la situación. —Ella extendió su mano hacia cada uno de ellos, saludándolos cordialmente. —Lamento la actitud de mi compañera, es una gran fanática del yaoi y cosas así. —Choromatsu puso mala cara. —En fin. Como les dije, mi nombre es Karako, soy agente privada y ella es Choroko, trabaja en la misma agencia que yo, sólo que se queda detrás de las pantallas buscando información. Es un gusto conocerles.

—Debemos ser sinceros contigo,... —Habló Choromatsu. —No tenemos mucho dinero para pagarte, apenas y hemos juntado un poco entre todos para llegar hasta acá. Y nuestro padre nos enviará un poco hasta mañana, pero no creemos que sea mucho. —Karako le dedico una buena sonrisa. —No te preocupes por ello, de hecho, quiero hablar con ustedes de una manera un poco seria.

Todos se dieron una mirada unos a otros, a excepción de Jyushimatsu.

—Verán, soy investigadora privada enfocada a la persecución de criminales realmente peligrosos. Varios casos anteriores al de ustedes han estado relacionados con el mismo negocio con el que se enfrentan ustedes ahora, estoy segura de que quizás con su ayuda pueda cerrar muchos asuntos que llevo años sin resolver. —Karako subió a la barra un pequeño maletín, y de ahí sacó algunas carpetas. Los chicos sólo se le quedaron viendo. —Quiero saber qué es lo que tienen, necesito que me lo cuenten ustedes. —También sacó una pequeña grabadora y cerró su maletín para regresarlo al suelo. —Por favor. —Encendió la grabadora.

—Bueno,... —empezó Karamatsu. —My brother desapareció hace menos de una semana, no dejó nothing, no notes or messages... —Choromatsu cubrió su boca.

—Se despidió de mamá diciéndole que iría a comprar una sopa instantánea a la tienda, pero nunca regresó, pero Todomatsu mencionó haberlo visto caminando esa misma noche por una de las calles de la zona en la que vivimos, así que buscamos toda la noche, pero no encontramos nada.

—Al final Jyushimatsu-niisan mencionó haberlo escuchado hablando por teléfono y recordó una dirección que Ichimatsu repitió. Así que fuimos ahí y nos encontramos con Osoko. De ahí sabemos lo que ella sabe, que trabaja con Ichiko, que va seguido ahí, que no consume ni siquiera una gota de alcohol y que quizás está sometido por un hombre que tiene un trabajo de mala muerte.

—¿Es todo? —Karako les miró y apretó sus labios. —¿No notaron algo extraño antes de que él se fuera? ¿Su actitud, las veces que salía, su humor?

—Todo era bastante normal. —Confesó Osomatsu. —No había nada extraño, en casa y cuando estaba fuera con nosotros era bastante normal. Si a caso lleva tiempo haciendo esto, es algo que nunca nos contó.

—Ya veo... —Se quedó un poco pensativa. —¿Quién pasa más tiempo con él? —Todos automáticamente giraron a ver a Jyushimatsu, quien sólo ladeó su cabeza. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Matsuno Jyushimatsu, señor! —Saludó de manera militar. —¡Puedo batear hasta 800 metros, mi fuerza es suficiente para hacer home run's y soy el más rápido de todos!

—Ya veo... —Sonrió Karako, quien no entendió mucho. —¿Estás seguro que no notaste nada extraño?

—¡No, señor!

—¿De verdad? —Karako acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¡Si, señor! Ichimatsu-niisan siempre me acompañaba a jugar béisbol.

—Que bien. ¿Qué le gusta hacer a Ichimatsu?

—Hm... —Se quedó pensativo un rato. —Llevar comida a los gatos, caminar por ahí, dormir, pasar rato con los gatos, salir a comer con los demás.

—¿Ichimatsu hizo algo más a parte de eso antes de que se fuera?

—Hm... —Se quedó pensativo un rato más. —¡Oh, sí, sí! Dijo que iría a un callejón más lejos de lo habitual y que no podía salir a jugar bésibol.

—Muy bien. —Ella le sonrió. Los chicos miraban atentos a Jyushimatsu. —¿Algo más que haya hecho y que te dejara pensando?

—Creo... que sí. —Miró al techo pensativo. —Hace tres semanas, cuando fuimos a comprar latas de atún, Ichimatsu y yo nos encontramos con un sujeto. —Se rascó la cabeza claramente confundido. —La verdad es que me pareció familiar, pero no sabía quién era. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero Ichimatsu le miró muy extraño, tanto que comenzó a temblar y me sacó de la tienda. Ni siquiera habíamos comprado nada aún así que me pareció raro que haya salido sin las latas.

—¿Qué pasó después de eso?

—Ichimatsu lloró. —Jyushimatsu miró hacia el suelo preocupado. —Lloró mucho cuando regresamos a casa, así que le pregunté qué pasó pero sólo dijo "me duele la barriga", pero no le creí así que volví a preguntarle y volvió a decirme lo mismo. Pero tampoco le creí y le pregunté muchas veces hasta que se levantó furioso y me empujó.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Todomatsu le miró un poco preocupado.

—Hace dos semanas, pero Ichimatsu me pidió perdón y dijo que sólo estaba un poco deprimido. —Se encogió de hombros. —Lo cual me pareció bastante normal al final.

—Me parece perfecto que lo recuerdes. ¿Algo más que te haya dejado pensando?

—Hm... no. —Jyushimatsu le sonrió. —A veces Ichimatsu estaba distraído y lo golpee muchas veces con la pelota o se quedaba más tiempo alimentando a los gatos.

—Es suficiente, gracias, Jyushimatsu—san.

—¡De nada, señor! —Volvió a poner su saludo militar.

—Creo que es suficiente,... —Sonrió Karako y apagó la pequeña grabadora. —Sé muy bien con quién está su hermano, pero tenemos un problema más grande. No deben de preocuparse, si su hermano sigue las reglas del lugar en el que se encuentra y es un poco cuidadoso, estará bien hasta que lo encontremos. Pero no debemos dejar que pase mucho tiempo.

Ichimatsu estacionó el auto en la cochera, con el botón del control remoto cerró y dejó que la oscuridad de la amplia habitación le rodeara por completo, Mara por su parte bajó del coche y corrió hacia dentro de la casa donde se escuchaban las voces de todos los demás a quienes ya consideraba como compañeros de hogar. Quizás a algunos de ellos como una familia.

Pero sentía un enorme vacío. Quizás enamorarse nunca fue la mejor idea, y ahora que lo pensaba, el amor sólo le provocó alejarse de sus hermanos y sus padres. Ahora estaba completamente atado, ya no había vuelta atrás desde que dijo sí a nunca apartarse del lado de ella. Si bien era cierto que lo había hecho sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora las únicas sonrisas que le podía dedicar a ella eran completamente falsas.

Se quedó un rato en la cochera con el teléfono celular, tenía un mensaje de aquel chico con el que había hablado minutos antes. _"Me agradas bastante, fue un gusto conocerte, Ichimatsu. Espero poder ser muy buenos socios, quizás amigos. Atte. Kiro"_. Chasqueó su lengua y terminó su cigarrillo para tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con su suela.

—Te llevaste a Mara. —Ichimatsu sólo miró de reojo a la entrada donde se asomaba su jefe. —¿Cuándo te di el permiso de llevártela?

—Ella se subió sola al coche. —Sacó la cajetilla y puso el cigarro en su boca. Lo encendió y él dio un paso dentro de la cochera.

—Ese no es mi puto problema, te la llevaste. —Metió las manos en mis bolsillos y no contestó. Él nunca podía perder en las discusiones. Ichimatsu escuchó como caminaba hacia él y giró justo cuando le tomaba de la camisa para empujarlo, tropezó sin poder sostenerse antes de caer y su espalda golpeó el suelo en seco. Se levantó un poco y alzó la vista. —Mara no tiene nada que ver con los negocios, no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que más vale que en tu próxima entrega cheques el maldito auto antes de salir, y si llego a enterarme que te llevaste de nuevo a la niña, voy a matarte. —Chasqueó su lengua y eso lo hizo enojar, lo alzó de la camisa y le dio un buen puñetazo en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía un arma frente a él y la apuntó contra su sien presionándola hasta que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo. —Mírame... —Escupió y sintió como la saliva caía en su mejilla. —¡Mírame! —Gritó y presionó más fuerte el arma. Ichimatsu sólo le miró de reojo, sus manos estaban en la ropa del hombre tratando de alejarlo. Sin darse cuenta estaba temblando un poco. —Vas a verme con respeto, vas a hablarme con respeto y vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga con respeto. Soy tu jefe, soy tu puto dueño. Soy tu maldito amo y tú sólo eres un sucio perro sin esperanzas. —Él se acercó al rostro de Ichimatsu y lamió la oreja de él de una forma enferma y comenzó a reír. —¡Sólo mírate! —Le soltó de la camisa y alejó la pistola de su cabeza. —Te orinarías en los pantalones si no fuera porque eres demasiado orgulloso.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —Gritó desde la entrada una chica con el cabello rubio y largo. Entró corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos y le dio un empujón al hombre. —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a Ichimatsu, quien sólo giró su vista a otro lado.

—¡Tío, deja de ser tan odioso! —La chica sólo le miró enfurecida y él se levantó guardando el arma en su bolsillo.

—Él empezó. —Sonrió a su manera, causándole escalofríos a Ichimatsu. —No puedo dejar de ser odioso con él. Por muy buenas razones. —Los miró por unos segundos y regresó por donde había venido.

—Ichi... —La chica le miró preocupada, limpió con la manga de su suéter la mejilla de Ichimatsu y él le tomó la muñeca antes de que pudiera continuar. —Le dije que no te hiciera daño y que no tenías por qué ser parte de sus negocios... ya lo conoces, no hará mas que ignorar lo que digo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Basta... —Contestó él. —Lo entiendo. Tendré más cuidado, pero no necesitar ser mi rescate.

—Si no hubiera llegado...

—Si no hubieras llegado, sólo se habría burlado más de mi. —Soltó y comenzó a levantarse sacudiendo su ropa del polvo.

—¡Veo que te han hecho polvo, Matsuno! —Se rio desde la entrada un chico pelirrojo.

—Creí que morirías, para tu suerte no entré en acción, habría matado al jefe y a ti por tanto poder que habría desprendido.

—Tsk. Idiotas.

—¡Hey! —Se quejaron los dos.

—Yano, Haku. —Los repudió la chica.

—¡Vamos, Lelé! —Entró el pelirrojo. —Tú sabes que yo, el grandioso Yano Motomiya se habría hecho cargo de la situación.

—¿Dónde están tus pantalones, chico maravilla? —Yano no tenía puestos pantalones, sólo boxers con estampados de pequeñas ranas. Él chico lanzó un quejido y salió de la cochera con el pecho en alto. Haku sólo les sonrió, se encogió de hombros y salió seguido de él.

—¿Estás bien? —Regresó Lelé a su chequeo. Ichimatsu asintió y pasó su mano donde recibió el golpe. Ella le siguió los pasos y entraron a la casa. Mara le miraba llorando desde la esquina de la sala de estar y antes de que subiera los escalones para ir a su habitación, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—Ichimatsu. —Giró sobre sus pies, Lelé venía caminando detrás de él e Ichiko entró a la casa, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a la chica. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Otro día... —Sólo contestó y siguió subiendo.

—Ichimatsu. —Él le ignoró, pero ella caminó hasta el inicio de los escalones y se detuvo. —Ichimatsu,... —Él también se detuvo y Lelé siguió subiendo.

—¿Qué? —Ichiko le miró sin mucha emoción desde donde estaba. Se cruzo de brazos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Tus hermanos están buscándote.


	6. No existe

Capítulo VI

 **No existe**

—Tus hermanos están buscándote.

Ichimatsu le miró si saber que decir, con la mente en blanco y los ojos completamente abiertos. En cuestión de un segundo el miedo invadió su cuerpo y quedó atrapado en medio de un horrible ola de ideas horribles en donde su jefe no sólo lo torturaba a él.

—¿Hermanos?

Salió de su trance y giró para ver a Lelé, observándolos confundida. Ella comenzó a bajar, pero Ichimatsu, dándose cuenta del error, corrió hacia ella y le tomó del brazo para llevarla a la segunda planta.

Se puso frente a ella y le tomó sus manos con fuerza, ella trató de soltarse.

—Ve a tu habitación, en un momento subiré. —Le susurró Ichimatsu. Ella arrebató sus manos de las suyas y le dio un empujón, haciéndolo retroceder.—Quédate ahí.

—¡Ichimatsu!—Él se alejó y le ignoró, aún cuando ella trató de sostenerle de su suéter para evitar que él se fuera. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y tomó la muñeca de Ichiko para sacarla de la casa a la fuerza, aunque ella no sostuvo resistencia y le vio indiferente. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

Ichiko le miró con la misma indiferencia de antes, y se cruzó de brazos llevando todo el peso a uno de sus pies. Ichimatsu cerró bien la puerta y la llevó a la banqueta de la calle, fuera del porche de la casa.

—Explícate.—La enfrentó, una vez que estuvieron alejados de la casa.—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Una amiga mía.—Sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla.—Todoko, una amiga mía. Ella publicó una fotografía en twitter una fotografía con unos quintillizos bastante... particulares. —Ichimatsu extendió su mano y ella le entregó el teléfono con la foto de una chica de cabello castaño bastante guapa con sus hermanos sentados en una mesa de madera por detrás de ella. Todos saludando muy animados, junto con Osoko al lado de Osomatsu. Ichimatsu hizo una mueca.—Están en la casa de Osoko,...—Ichiko abrazó sus brazos y trató de calentarlos para protegerlos del frío del frío.—Todoko y Osoko viven juntas,... tus hermanos debieron de haber contactado con ella de alguna manera. Si por casualidad han hablado con Karako, tendremos que tomar otras medidas antes de que ella meta sus narices en medio de esto.

—Osoko ni siquiera tiene algo que ver conmigo...

—Bueno, dices que besa bien. —Ichimatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y eso es algo que Lelé no debe de saber... ¿Quién es Karako?—Volvió a ver el teléfono. Miró el rostro de cada uno de sus hermanos, sentía una presión en el pecho al verlos en la fotografía por el hecho de no poder tenerlos cerca. Quizás si corría muy rápido, lograría dejar todo en el pasado y no volver a como estaba antes, pero las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles, a demás, ni siquiera era rápido corriendo. Mordió sus labios tratando de soportarlo, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Una amiga... ex-amiga. Una investigadora privada.—Ichiko tomó el teléfono de la mano de Ichimatsu, dándose cuenta de su situación. —Ichimatsu,...—Él volteó a verle ya cansado. Ichiko miró su teléfono marcando las doce y media de la mañana, y soltó un suspiro mientras le miraba. Ichimatsu notó grandes ojeras en su rostro realmente visibles por lo blanca que era su piel. —Sé que quieres regresar, y... te ayudaría. Pero incluso si Lelé dejara de ser tu razón, creo que ahora es realmente imposible de que puedas hacerlo.

. . . . .

—¡Esta será su habitación!—Gritó Osoko abriendo una puerta que dejaba ver un cuarto realmente grande con dos camas matrimoniales, un escritorio y un sofá del mismo color que tenía la alfombra que llenaba todo el suelo. Había también un gran espejo y un armario pequeño.—Karako y Choroko usan esta habitación cuando vienen a dormir, así que si encuentran algo extraño perteneciente a una mujer, sólo llévenlo a mi habitación. —Les sonrió.

Jyushimatsu dio un gran brinco y giró en el aire antes de caer en el colchón de la cama. Soltó su tan característico grito al darse cuenta que era realmente cómodo y se relajó completamente quedándose sonriendo y mirando hacia el techo. Osoko le miró un poco asustada y Osomatsu sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa dando a entender que eso ya era bastante normal para él.

Todos entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a observar lo grande que era y a admirar los detalles en el papel tapiz y los cuadros que también adornaban esa parte de la casa, a demás de también tener una muy buena vista hacia el mar que rodeaba a la gran isla artificial de Odaiba.

—Que injusticia...—Habló Todomatsu tomándose una fotografía en el espejo del cuarto, y tecleando en su teléfono con un rostro lleno de disgusto y sentándose en uno de los colchones. —Yo debería de vivir en un lugar tan increíble como este... —Terminó diciendo y se sentó en el borde de una de las camas.

—No has parado de envidiar el departamento de Osoko desde que llegamos...—Choromatsu le miró con mala cara, y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Todomatsu sólo le miró y regresó la vista a su teléfono para seguir ignorándolo. Karamatsu se puso al lado de Todomatsu, tirándose sobre el colchón para descansar su espalda. —Usaré el baño, con permiso.—Choromatsu salió de la habitación, rascando su cabeza; se veía bastante incómodo en ese lugar.

—Realmente lamentamos la intromisión. —Se disculpó Karamatsu, levantándose del colchón y caminando hacia la entrada donde estaban Osoko y Osomatsu, quitándose su chaqueta de cuero a la vez que caminaba. —Te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario por habernos recibido en tu casa, honey. —Añadió con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no te preocupes.—Le sonrió Osoko de vuelta y abrazó a Osomatsu por sus hombros. —Después de todo, Osomatsu se hará cargo de ello.

—¿¡EH!?—Le miró incrédulo.

—¡No sabía que my brother era tan gentil! —A Karamatsu le brillaron los ojos, tomándose de las manos, realmente encantado.

—No lo soy,... —Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos. —Esta bruja me tiene obli...

—Bueno,... —Osoko jaló la oreja de Osomatsu -quien soltó un grito-, y le sonrió a Karamatsu, a quien le dio dos pequeños golpes suaves en su cabeza. —Osomatsu y yo tenemos que discutir algunas cosas sobre su gentileza y tú sabes, cosas de hermanos mayores y,... eso. —Karamatsu sonrió y puso sus lentes oscuros en sus ojos.

—Ya veo. —Les sonrió y sus lentes dieron un extraño resplandor.—Entonces adelante, beauty honey.

—Auch... —Osoko le miró irritada y tomó a Osomatsu de su muñeca para sacarlo de la habitación, él no protestó, así que le hizo caminar hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de sí para evitar molestias.

Al ver lo sucia que ahora se encontraba, Osoko comenzó a limpiar un poco, lanzando de vez en cuando quejidos sobre lo hediondo que estaba el suelo. Osomatsu simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas, observándola ir de un lado a otro, lo cual le dio gracia y comenzó a reír. Osoko puso sus ojos en blanco y tiró la basura en su lugar.

—Sobre el trato... —Dijo al levantarse y sacudir sus manos.

—Osoko. —Le habló Osomatsu, quien aún le sonreía desde la barra apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, ella quitó el cabello de su rostro para verlo mejor. Se veía cansado y por alguna razón ese aire le daba una apariencia un poco atractiva. Ella soltó un bufido y se paró derecha con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla. —Entendí bien el trato. Nos ayudarás sólo si ayudamos también a rescatar a tu hermano, no necesitas volver a explicármelo.

—Sólo... —Soltó un soplido para quitar un pequeño mechón que cayó frente a sus ojos. Ella terminó de limpiar un poco y lavó sus manos para ir con Osomatsu y sentarse a su lado. Dejó sus pies colgando en la silla y le miró a los ojos. Osomatsu le seguía sonriendo, aunque le parecía extraño que no se sintiera incómoda.

—Lamento... lo del bar.—Habló antes de que ella pudiera continuar. —Lo siento. Perdí los estribos, sólo... quería una respuesta rápida para tener a mi hermano y regresar a casa rápido.

—No te preocupes. —Osoko sostuvo su cabello con sus manos y luego lo dejó caer. —Supongo que lo entiendo, pensé que distrayéndote con eso sería una buena idea para que olvidaras a tu hermano. Pero ni siquiera yo, que he tratado de, puedo olvidar al mío. —Osoko bajó la mirada al suelo y hundió sus labios para formar una fina linea. —Pero, cuando pensé un poco mejor las cosas, quizás sería una forma de sacarlo de ese lugar de una vez por todas. Aunque ni siquiera, en mis seis años trabajando en el bar, pude saber del negocio en el que estaba metido. No fue sino hasta que Ichiko me envió una fotografía de él. —Sonrió un poco melancólica. —Se veía tan guapo como siempre... pero al mismo tiempo tan distante.

—Pues parece que tu amiga Karako sabe mucho de su jefe.

—Karako nunca habla de su trabajo.—Se cruzó de brazos notablemente molesta. —Incluso cuando se trata de mi, una amiga de su infancia, nunca habla de ello. Está obsesionada con eso de encerrar al grupo entero y recuperar su honor.

—Hm,... —Osomatsu esta vez dejó de sonreír, y se inclinó hacia el frente, recargándose en sus rodillas. —No deberías de enojarte por ello. Karako seguro sabe que no es algo a lo que tú puedas enfrentarte, quizás sólo te protege.

—Y yo quiero proteger a mi hermano, eso es todo... —Osoko deslizó su mano por su cuello y alzó la vista, encontrándose con la de Osomatsu. —De cualquier forma, siento que esta vez podré avanzar con ello. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano de una vez por todas.

—Sólo hay una cosa que quería decirte,... —Osomatsu se sentó correctamente y ella le miró. —Osoko, si mis otros hermanos llegan a correr un verdadero peligro a causa de tu hermano, lo dejaré. —Ella no dejó de verle por unos segundos y asintió.

—¿Y si es incluso demasiado peligroso ir por Ichimatsu?

—Entonces iré yo solo. —Él sonrió. —No puedo dejar a ninguno de mis idiotas irse tan pronto de mi lado. No de nuevo.

Osoko se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa, estando un poco divertida. Se miraron por unos segundos y se bajó del asiento para tomar una botella de whisky y dos pequeños vasos; caminó hacia Osomatsu y le entregó uno de los pequeños vasos y ella le sirvió un trago.

—Seguro que tus hermanos no te dejarán ir sólo. —Dijo, mientras se servía en su vaso.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió y esperó a que ella terminara de servirse para poder tomarlo. —Por cierto, si me permites decirlo... —Ella tomó su trago y le miró de reojo. —Te veías realmente sexy en la cama de ese bar. —Osoko le miró horrorizada, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Osomatsu.

. . . . .

Ichimatsu al entrar de nuevo, ya no vio a Mara llorando en la sala, suspiró aliviado pensando que ya no tendría que inventar una escusa para ella sobre la palabra "hermanos" mencionada en la casa. Subió las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies y cuando llegó a la habitación de Lelé tocó la puerta antes de entrar y espero a que ella le diera el permiso de hacerlo.

—Pasa...—Escuchó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la chica de cabello rubio sentada en el respaldo de la cama. Sus ojos negros miraban una pequeña caja musical que abría una y otra vez. Él caminó hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado, pero ella ni siquiera alzó la vista.—Entonces,... ¿tienes hermanos?

—Sí,...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Abrió la caja, que reprodujo "lost woods" del juego que a ella tanto le gustaba. Ichimatsu pensó que Lelé realmente tenía una mentalidad infantil, bastaba con ver su habitación y sus gustos. Ella sólo tenía camisetas de los videojuegos y de las bandas que le gustaban, y siempre usaba mallas y botas marrones, nunca cambiaba su estilo de vestir, a demás de que nunca peinaba correctamente su cabello. Su habitación estaba plasmada de fotografías de ella y los pocos amigos que había podido hacer a pesar de la familia peculiar que ella tenía. —¡Ichimatsu!

—No... no quería. —Ichimatsu se sentó mejor y quitó sus sandalias antes de subir sus pies a la cama. Lelé siempre odiaba que subiera sus zapatos. —Mira, al principio no podía,... ellos son especiales. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando tu tío contactó conmigo. Así menos podía decírtelo.

—Entonces háblame de ellos. —Ichimatsu soltó un suspiro, y negó.—Sabía que no lo harías. Siempre guardas secretos.

—Todo mundo tiene secretos.

—¡Ichimatsu! —Ella tiró la caja musical a un lado sobre la cama y se acercó a Ichimatsu. —¡Tener hermanos no es la clase de cosas que deban ser un secreto! Hemos estado juntos por más de dos años, creí que la confianza era algo que sobraba entre nosotros.

—Y lo hace...

—¿Cómo sé que me tienes confianza cuando siempre evitabas hablar de tu familia?

—¿Y no es eso lo que tú también hacías? —Ella desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, Ichimatsu se puso de pie. —¡Me ocultaste por dos años que eras parte de una familia de locos! No de locos, de asesinos. Nunca me dijiste que eras parte de esta estúpida familia de mafiosos, tuve que descubrirlo por las malas cuando recibí la paliza que me proporcionó tu tío y tus "hermanos" pensando que había abusado de ti sólo porque dejé una pequeña marca en tu cuello. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Tuve que decirles en casa que había sido agredido por unos sujetos que querían golpear a un gato, ni siquiera estaba en los callejones ese día, simplemente había salido a caminar.

—Como si ellos lo hubieran sospechado, ni siquiera sabían que tenías novia cuando era tan obvio. Deben de ser demasiado estúpidos como para no notar las marcas. Mucho menos se darían cuenta si ese día ibas a los callejones o no. —Ichimatsu soportó las ganas de empujarla. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

—Es todo. —Dijo y se puso de pie.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, Ichimatsu... —Ella también se puso de pie y cuando Ichimatsu comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ella le jaló de la manga de su suéter. —Siéntate.

—Es todo. —Remarcó. Él se giró y le tomó de los brazos, ella le miró furiosa y con sus ojos humedecidos. —No menciones a mis hermanos frente a tu tío, ni a tus hermanos, ni a Mara. Mis hermanos no tienen por qué existir para ti, olvídalos, no tienen nada que ver contigo ni con esta estúpida familia.

—Deja de llamar estúpida a mi familia.

—Lo haré si prometes dejar el tema de mis hermanos. Olvídalos, no tengo hermanos, no tengo padres. No tengo nada. —La mirada de Ichimatsu se tornó triste y aflojó el agarre de los brazos de Lelé. Algo dentro de él siempre se apagaba cuando negaba a su familia. —Entiende, Lelé. Sólo déjalo. Lamento si no te lo mencioné, pero ahora ya no importa...

—Ichi... —Ella se soltó, sin saber qué contestar.

—Sólo déjalo. —Repitió. —Lo único que haces es volverlo más doloroso para mi.

. . . . .

Todoko abrió las cortinas de la habitación de un jalón. Todos los chicos se despertaron de inmediato cubriéndose de los rayos del sol con las cobijas, y soltando quejidos sobre lo brillante que estaba. Jyushimatsu siguió en su lugar sin inmutarse.

—Levántense, chicos. —Les sonrió Todoko poniendo una montaña de ropa en la cama. Esa mañana iba ya arreglada con un vestido azul y un pequeño suéter rosa que no cubriría ni siquiera el frío de una brisa. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza y se había maquillado sólo un poco. —Si van a quedarse en este lugar tendrán que asearse. Sé que son chicos y que el aseo no viene en su código de ADN, pero en el mío sí, y quiero que esta casa huela a perfume varonil, si es que llega a venir alguna de mis amigas. —Volvió a sonreír mientras terminaba de amarrar la cortina para que quedara recogida y volteó a verlos. Todomatsu se levantó para mirar la ropa que había escogido para ellos.

—Me recuerdas mucho a una persona... —Le dijo Choromatsu, soltando un bostezo para luego estirar un poco sus brazos. Osomatsu sólo se cubrió de nuevo con las sábanas y se abrazó al cuerpo de Choromatsu para ocultarse de la luz.

—Bueno, bueno. —Dijo Todomatsu tomando una camiseta blanca y unos shorts marrones. —De todos modos no son malos cambios, a demás, yo realmente quiero tomar un baño,... y comprar un cepillo de dientes.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Preguntó esta vez Karamatsu, refiriendose a la ropa, quien acomodaba un poco su cabello. —Creía que sólo Osoko y tú vivían en esta casa. —Todoko asintió y les tomó una fotografía. —¿A caso tienen novios?

—Pff, ojalá tuviéramos novios. —Soltó Todoko.

—¡Vaya! —Se descubrió Osomatsu de golpe y le sonrió, con el cabello completamente desordenado. Choromatsu sólo puso mala cara. —Nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

—Y seguiremos pensando lo mismo. —Le respondió. —He engañado un poco a mis vecinos diciéndoles que unos familiares se han venido de emergencia y que no tenía ropa. —Se encogió de hombros. —Eso es todo. Nada sorprendente. Pero hoy, iremos a comprar algo para ustedes.

Todos pusieron mala cara, a excepción de Todomatsu, pero no se negaron. Poco a poco fueron levantándose de las camas, siendo el último Jyushimatsu. Osoko había salido de casa por su trabajo y habían terminado solos con Todoko, quien les preparó un desayuno. Entre los chicos, pudieron notar que Todoko se sentía muy animada, aunque no la conocieran de mucho tiempo, se veía que disfrutaba tenerlo en casa y eso les hizo sentir menos incómodos.

Hasta que Karako llegó con su compañera que no dejaba de observarlos con una gran sonrisa. Choroko no dejaba de pensar que esta era una búsqueda que terminaría por una pelea entre todos por el amor de su cuarto hermano perdido. Incluso llamando "uke" a Choromatsu y Karamatsu, del cual, sólo el tercer Matsuno soltó un grito negando tal afirmación.

Ya todos completamente limpios y con las ropas ajenas, que eran bastante cómodas y simples, se sentaron en la sala de estar. Karako y Choroko se sentaron en uno de los sillones individuales, Choroko sacó su computador y comenzó a teclear, mientras que Karako, cruzada de brazos, se sentaba en uno de los reposa-brazos y miraba la pantalla, dando instrucciones a Choroko.

—Necesito que presten atención. —Les dijo Karako. Los mayores se sentaron sobre el sillón más largo, y los menores en uno de los pequeños, junto con Todoko, quien dijo no querer estar sola en la cocina. —Choroko les mostrará unas fotografías de las personas que están relacionadas con este caso. Mientras, yo les estaré hablando sobre ello. Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar sin miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estuve investigando un poco ayer, sobre ustedes. Supongo que ya sabrán de quién hablo cuando les digo el nombre Tougou. —Los chicos ya sabían qué esperarse, pero se quedaron quietos esperando a que ella hablara. —Tougou, y lo explico por el bien de Todoko, es un hombre que fue encarcelado hace mucho tiempo. Por causa de ellos,... —Puntó a los sextillizos.

— ¡¿EH!? —Todoko volteó a ver a Todomatsu, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Tougou ya era un delincuente buscado por la policía en esos tiempos. Así que no te preocupes, linda. —Le sonrió Karako. Volteó a ver a los chicos, en especial a los mayores. —Bueno, por si no estuvieron al pendiente del caso de Tougou. Al entrar a la cárcel tuvo tan mala conducta que tuvieron que cambiarlo a una prisión de máxima seguridad, asesinó a tres presos en una sola noche sólo por no hacer lo que él quería y fue encontrado con droga en su celda. La violencia fue tan impresionante que el cambio era inevitable. Pero Tougou tenía otras ideas muy diferentes. —Soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Te traeré un vaso de agua... —Dijo Todoko levantándose de su lugar y yendo a la cocina.

—Gracias. —Hizo una pausa y continuó segundos después. —Tougou conoció a otros dos hombres en la prisión. Shishio y Tata. Juntos hacían un equipo muy extraño, pero pocas veces podían estar juntos. Tougou es un líder innato, y a la vez, el estar en prisión por dos años le hizo volverme mucho más sádico de lo que ya era. Shishio era un hombre inteligente, demasiado, y Tata era reservado, pero era en cuestión una mezcla de Shishio y Tougou. —Choroko puso las fotografías del los hombres en la pantalla. Tougou seguía siendo el mismo. El que decía ser Shishio era un hombre demasiado delgado y el otro sujeto, un poco robusto y con la mitad de su rostro quemada. —Él nunca llamó tanto la atención como los otros dos. Tougou y ellos escaparon de la prisión, matando a los guardias y fingiendo ser parte de la policía del lugar. Sólo estuvieron tres años en prisión.

Tiempo después, hubieron una serie de crímenes por todo Japón. —Todoko regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Karako, quien le agradeció. —Al hacer las investigaciones, las cuales tuvieron consecuencias graves, encontraron lo que es una asociación dentro del mercado negro llamada Géminis, en donde están de líderes ellos tres. Shishio, después de un tiempo, creyó que podría limpiar su historial de crímenes con una buena conducta y no buscándose problemas con otros hombres peligrosos. Decidió enfocarse sólo a los juegos de azar, casinos y bares. Tata y Tougou decidieron ir por el camino sucio y trabajar con personas. Tougou se negó a trabajar con droga, pero Tata tiene uno de los grupos más grandes encargados al opio.

Shishio murió hace dos años. Dejó los casinos a nombre de su hijo, Kiro, un chico de apenas veinticinco años de edad. —Choroko les mostró una imagen de un chico rubio con ojos oscuros. Tenía una sonrisa en la fotografía que daba confianza con simplemente verla, pero sus ojos sólo demostraban todo lo contrario. —Debo de decirles que Tougou nunca ha sido fácil de encontrar. Por ser quien hace los trabajos sucios de la asociación, siempre ha estado escondido en las sombras. Tata se volvió loco por la droga, la mayoría de sus negocios lo hace su hermano, quien es igual de inicuo que él. Kiro es nuestra única ficha para encontrar rápido a Tougou.

—¿Y cómo podemos encontrar a Tougou rápido? —Preguntó Jyushimatsu levantando su mano. —Yo sólo quiero regresar pronto con Ichimatsu a casa. —Karako pensó un momento y luego hizo una mueca.

—Las formas en las que hemos encontrado a Tougou han sido cuando encontramos a sus socios muertos o deja mensajes burlándose de la policía. Siempre termina escapando. Y rara vez llega a ir al bar.

—Entonces iremos con Kiro... —Karamatsu se veía bastante serio. Su mirada se había endurecido. Estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente hacia Karako. Choromatsu sólo estaba serio, viendo en la misma dirección y Osomatsu sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Creo que es el único que puede darnos pistas de donde se encuentra Ichimatsu.

—De igual forma, he contactado con el casino principal de Kiro y he hecho una cita para verlo esta tarde. —Habló Choroko, quien tecleó en su computador. —Pero es primordial que ustedes vayan para que puedan explicarle mejor la situación. Sabemos que no son pertenecientes a la mafia japonesa, pero normalmente los criminales no tienen confianza en los policías. —Se detuvo y los vio con una leve sonrisa. —¡Irán?

—Iremos. —Contestó Todomatsu.

—No. —Todos giraron a ver a Osomatsu quien movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de tronar su cuello. —No irán. Iré yo sólo.

—¿De qué hablas, idiotamatsu? —Se levantó Todomatsu. —Estás loco, este no es un asunto que sólo te concierna a ti y a Ichimatsu.

—Yo iré aunque me digas que no. —Habló Karamatsu, pero Osomatsu no lo contradijo.

—Yo igual. —Añadió Choromatsu. —Y me da igual que digas que no. —Dijo antes de que Osomatsu protestara. —Iré porque me da la gana y quiero buscar a Ichimatsu para irnos rápido a casa.

—¡Yo también iré! —Gritó Jyushimatsu.

—Basta. —Habló Osomatsu. —¿No lo entienden a caso, panda de idiotas? Si vamos todos, podríamos realmente estar en problemas, somos demasiados. Iremos sólo nosotros tres. Pero ustedes dos... —Apuntó hacia Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu. —Irán de compras con Todoko.

—¡Si! —Gritó Todoko.

—¡No! —Todomatsu se acercó a Osomatsu y le apuntó. —Te crees por ser el mayor y piensas que puedes hacerlo todo tú solo, pero no es así. Deja que nosotros ayudemos,... desde ayer estás en contra de eso.

—Y seguiré en contra. —Se cruzó de brazos. —A demás, cualquier cosa te intimida y sólo serás un estorbo para todos nosotros. —Todomatsu le miró incrédulo. —Si puedes ganarme en una pelea a mi, te dejaré ir. Pero si no es así, significa que no estas preparado para ello. ¿Entendiste?

Todomatsu sólo lanzó un puño sin responder a su pregunta tratando de golpear a Osomatsu en el rostro, pero él fue más rápido y golpeó su antebrazo y le empujó al suelo. Karako alzó sus piernas para que Todomatsu no cayera sobre sus pies, soltando un grito de sorpresa, y Choroko alzó la computadora y sus piernas también. Karamatsu se levantó y corrió dándole un empujón a Osomatsu, alejándolo de Todomatsu.

—Esto no es una prueba de fuerza. —Miró a Todomatsu en el suelo y Jyushimatsu se acercó a Todomatsu preocupado. —No irán. Incluso yo estoy de acuerdo. Prometo que en otra ocasión ayudarán, pero esta vez sólo vayan con Todoko a comprar algo de ropa. —Todomatsu esquivó su mirada y se mantuvo en el suelo. —Estoy seguro de que podrás elegir algo bueno para nosotros, y para Ichimatsu. Seguro que le gustará vestirse con algo que tú le hayas comprado cuando regrese.

. . . . .

Esa tarde, todos en casa salieron. Ichimatsu, Mara y Lelé -que había estado encerrada en su habitación todo el día-, se quedaron, pero Mara evitaba a Ichimatsu a donde quiera que él fuera. Mientras él estaba en la televisión, ya cansado de que ella le evitara, y que le espiara desde detrás de la pared que iba a la sala de estar, giró a verla y le tiró un panecillo que cayó sobre su cabeza.

Ella se inclinó en el suelo, dando una reverencia, y comenzó a llorar.

—Acepto el castigo del panecillo, Ichimatsu-sama.

—Deja de llamarme así... —Le dijo mientras seguía comiendo. La dicha de Ichimatsu al vivir en ese lugar, es que no tenía tampoco la necesidad de trabajar por su torpeza, y Tougou sólo le mandaba a entregar paquetes que no podían ser enviados por una simple paquetería. A demás de que también se encargaba de cuidar a Mara, lo cual absorbía sus únicas energías. —Por favor, levántate del suelo y ven a ver televisión conmigo.

—Hm... —Ella alzó su cabeza, con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas, y le vio por unos segundos. —No merezco sentarme junto contigo... —Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta donde estaba él, y se sentó frente al sillón dándole la espalda. Aún sollozando. Ichimatsu le miró y giró sus ojos un poco cansado.

—No me dejas de otra. —Se tiró al suelo de rodillas y se dejó caer sobre Mara. Ella, entre gritos y ademanes con sus manos trató de liberarse, pero él ya la estaba usando como un pequeño cojín para su pecho. —Me levantaré hasta que dejes de alejarte de mi.

—¡Ni siquiera puedo alejarme de ti, grandísimo tonto! ¡Me estás aplastando!

—Oh, en serio. —Sonrió divertido y siguió viendo el programa de Nathional Geographic. —No me había dado cuenta.

—¡Por eso eres tan tonto! —Ella dejó de moverse y limpió sus lágrimas, pero no podía detenerlas.

Comenzó a llorar a gritos y a limpiar sus mejillas, pero se detuvo para abrazar a Ichimatsu con fuerza. Él se levantó un poco y la sostuvo de su espalda para que terminara sentándose sobre su regazo.

Mara siguió llorando, e Ichimatsu trató de ignorar sus gritos de dolor por largos minutos, hasta que no pudo más y jaló las mejillas de la menor.

—Rompes mis oídos, fea.—Mara intentó soltarse removiéndose en su lugar y aún sollozando.

—Tú... tú eres el feo.—Siguió llorando. —Sólo mi-mírate en un... espejo... —Decía entre sollozos. Ichimatsu le vio y soltó sus mejillas. Mara siguió soltando su llanto, rompiéndole los oídos. —Tonto... lo lamento. —Limpió sus mejillas con las mangas de su suéter. —No quería ser una niña mala, sólo... sólo quería ir contigo. —Ichimatsu esta vez era quien limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. —Me gusta estar contigo,...

—Yosh, yosh...—Sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Mara de una forma muy cuidadosa. Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa y ella se detuvo de llorar, pero siguió sollozando. —No llores. No hiciste nada malo. —Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla y le dio una pequeña caricia. Mara se abrazó del brazo de Ichimatsu como si un de un peluche se tratara y se aferró a él. —De todos modos me sentía bastante solo...

—De verdad lo lamento, Ichimatsu-sama. —Dijo Mara. —Sólo no quiero que te vayas como muchos de los amigos que papá trae a casa... ellos nunca regresan cuando hacen enojar a papá.—Ichimatsu de nuevo acarició la cabeza de ella, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. —Pensé que te irías para siempre como ellos.

—Eso no pasará... —Aunque realmente lo dudaba. —No me gusta verte llorar. Me deprimes y me causas dolor de cabeza.

—Espero que sea mucho dolor de cabeza...—Le dijo y se soltó del brazo.

—El dios de los deseos escucha tus plegarias... —Bromeó, aunque Mara no lo entendió muy bien y ladeó su cabeza tratando de pensar en eso. —Hoy saldremos a dar un paseo. Dile a Lelé que se cambie de ropa.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿A dónde iremos?—Le dijo mientras limpiaba un poco su rostro con sus manos.

—Lo más lejos posible de este lugar.—Tomó su teléfono y miró la hora.—Tienes sólo quince minutos.

. . . . .

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Choromatsu, junto con Karako y Choroko llegaron a un casino repleto de automóviles del año, las luces del portón estaba encendidas alumbrando el gran título del casino con el nombre de su antiguo dueño y habían al menos diez guardias rodeando la entrada y vigilando a cada persona que ponía un pie en la pequeña alfombra negra que les daba la bienvenida.

Karako acomodó un poco su cabello, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada con mucha decisión.

—Está emocionada.—Le sonrió Choroko a Choromatsu, quien se sorprendió porque le dirigiera la palabra y se sonrojó levemente.—Ella ha querido encontrar una forma para poder atrapar a Tougou desde hace años, cree que tu hermano será la clave para poder terminar con todo lo que ha hecho estos años.

—¿Es tan importante para ella?—Choroko asintió y abrazó su pequeña maleta que contenía su computador.

—Siempre ha querido recuperar el honor que le quitaron.

Entraron por la enorme puerta de cristal que dejaba ver enormes máquinas que incluso no se encontraban en los casinos que habían cerca de la casa de los sextillizos, uno de los guardias habló con Karako en la entrada y él asintiendo, los comenzó a guiar hacia la oficina del dueño. Karamatsu tuvo que sostener a Osomatsu mientras andaban antes de que pudiera alejarse corriendo de ellos y olvidara el verdadero propósito de su visita.

Abriendo una de las puertas del mismo casino, entraron a un pequeño pasillo tapizado con pinturas, la iluminación era tenue y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja. El guardia que los había acompañado desde la puerta, les indicó que debían seguir caminando hasta toparse con una pequeña estancia en donde estaban las oficinas administrativas del lugar. Karako estaba más seria que nunca, y miraba siempre al frente con los brazos cruzados.

Los chicos y Choroko, simplemente veían cada cuadro por el que pasaban, algunos demasiado tristes para sus gustos. Una pequeña melodía de un piano resonaba por unas pequeñas bocinas escondidas detrás de los cuadros. Lo cual sólo empeoraba lo tétrico que era el pequeño lugar. Siguieron andando hasta encontrarse con un área grande con una pequeña mesa en su centro y sillones al rededor, a demás de una pequeña barra de bebidas en un extremo de la habitación.

Frente a ellos se encontraban sólo dos puertas, de las cuales, una de ellas salió un hombre mayor con canas visibles y una mirada dura. Con la cabeza les indicó entrar y ellos sólo asintieron y comenzaron a caminar entre los sillones y pasaron dentro de la habitación.

En cada esquina había un guardia con un arma. En una de las paredes había una gran televisión y en las demás sólo habían más cuadros y algunas fotografías. Frente a ellos estaba un gran escritorio de madera oscura y sentado sobre él estaba el hombre que antes les había invitado a entrar. Dos sillones de cuero también estaban frente al escritorio y había una ventana cubierta con una cortina bastante gruesa.

Del otro lado del escritorio estaba un chico rubio con ojos realmente oscuros, con una figura bien marcada. Llevaba sólo una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y llevaba al menos tres anillos en cada una de sus manos. Él les sonrió de una forma encantadora y les invitó haciendo un ademán con sus manos delgadas a que se sentaran en los sofá. Karako y Choroko asintieron, tomando el lugar frente a él y los chicos sólo se quedaron de pie detrás de ellas.

—Vaya... esto parece ser algo interesante. —Él rascó su barbilla con leves roses de sus dedos. —La investigadora Karako y su compañera Choroko. Es lindo encontrarse con lindas damas de vez en cuando. —Choroko sonrió y le susurró a Karako "Piensa que soy linda", pero ella sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina. Kiro examinó a los tres y guardó silencio por un rato, sonrió justo cuando vio la desafiante mirada de Karamatsu. —¿Ustedes son?

—Kiro. —Habló Karako interrumpiéndolo. —Ellos no tienen nada de importancia.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que sí. —Alzó su mano. —Díganme sus nombres.

—Osomatsu. —Dijo el mayor con poco interés, su desesperación podía notarse bastante.

—Karamatsu.

—Choromatsu, señor. —Dijeron respectivamente.

—Buenos nombres. —Comentó. —Dile a Ben que venga en diez minutos. —Le dijo al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio y este asintió, retirándose de la habitación. —Habla, Karako.—Bien, mira, estos chicos están en búsqueda de su hermano gemelo, quien estamos seguros de que se encuentra con Tougou en estos momentos. —Sacó una fotografía y la puso en el escritorio para que Kiro pudiera verla, pero él sólo sonrió y miró de reojo la imagen. —Sabemos bien que aún eres parte de la asociación Géminis y que para ti es fácil encontrarte con Tougou o sus subordinados. Queremos encontrar lo más pronto posible a Ichimatsu, sabemos de lo que es capaz Tougou, esa es la razón. Sólo queremos saber una dirección.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

—Sé que no te interesa y que te parece algo estúpido que una policía pida ayuda a un delincuente como tú, pero eres el único que podría contactar fácilmente con Tougou. Si lo haces...

—¿Cómo sabes que tu caso no me interesa? —Ella se detuvo de hablar y le miró incómoda.

—Porque ni siquiera tomaste la fotografía.

—Debe de ser idéntico a sus hermanos. —Dijo y se puso de pie para comenzar a quitarse la corbata. —Sería innecesario gastar esas energías.

—Tsk. ¿Por qué siempre los de tu tipo tienen que ser tan egoístas? —Karako igual se puso de pie y tomó la fotografía. —Sólo ayúdanos con esto, si no lo haces...

—¿Qué? ¿Me encarcelarás? Eres una mujer estúpida y demasiado insolente, por no agregar también indecente. Llegas aquí pidiendo la ayuda a una persona, que no es un delincuente, sólo soy dueño de estos casinos, ¿va eso en contra de la ley? —Tiró la corbata en el asiento y se apoyó con sus manos en el escritorio. —Y me acusas de serlo, ni siquiera tengo algo que ver contigo ni tampoco debo nada a la policía. Sólo me siguen con sus autos esperando que tire un puto papel a la calle para incriminarme sobre delitos que nunca he cometido. Ustedes los uniformados son asquerosos y son los peores criminales de esta sucia ciudad.

— Ser policía es un honor.

—Tanto que te lo quitaron. —Él sonrió y ella le miró anonadada. —Si ustedes investigan, nosotros lo hacemos. Sé que llevas años intentando capturar a Tougou o a Tata, y que toda la oficina se rió de ti por creer que serías quien atraparía al delincuente más buscado de Tokyo. Que incluso tus mismos compañeros te tendieron trampas para que creyeras que avanzabas, lo sé todo, incluso que te despidieron porque creyeron que una mujer como tu nunca lograría hacer tales acciones. A demás de tu error en el Hilton Tokyo, donde ocasionaste que muriera una familia completa.

—Ese no es tu asunto.

—¿No fue así? —Rió. —Estás aquí, después de cinco años, buscando capturar a Tougou. No sé si eso podría considerarse patético o un sueño estúpido.

Karamatsu se lanzó entre ellos y plantó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Kiro, él retrocedió y cayó al suelo y uno de los guardias le sostuvo de atrás antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento. Kiro le miró furioso, y antes de que los hermanos se lanzaran a golpear al guardia, indicó que sostuvieran a los demás y dos de los otros guardias tomaron a Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Karako los miró asustada sin saber que hacer mientras ellos forcejeaban y Choroko se puso en pie justo cuando Kiro terminaba de arreglar su ropa.

—¡Señor Kiro! —Él ni siquiera volteó a verla. Dejó su laptop en el asiento y miró nerviosa a su al rededor. —Sé que lo hemos arruinado, no les haga daño,... sólo queremos encontrar al hermano de estos chicos, no queremos más de usted, sólo una simple ayuda de su parte. Para nosotros es realmente difícil encontrar a Tougou y con usted podríamos regresarlo a su familia. —Él le miró con cierto repudio. —A demás, yo sé cuánto necesita usted tomar venganza de Tougou. Las únicas sospechas que hubo en el asesinato de su padre, fueron la forma en que los cuchillos marcaron su cuerpo. Y estoy segura de que usted sabe que es el culpable. Sé que Tougou tiene un historial contra su familia. Los fraudes contra su compañía, los golpes que su madre recibió el año pasado, el asesinato, todo tiene señales diciendo que es el culpable. Y de alguna manera creo que usted quiere vengarse contra él.

—¡Choroko, basta! —Gritó Karako.

—Usted denunció, y no lo escucharon. Nosotras podemos hacer que Tougou entre a prisión, y que reciba una tortura por su cometido. Podemos ayudarle a tomar venganza si eso quiere, y que no tenga que meterse en problemas con la ley. Pero sólo queremos un favor, y es encontrar a Ichimatsu.

Kiro le miró unos segundos en silencio. Los chicos se habían detenido de forcejear y Karako sólo miraba la situación completamente preocupada porque Choroko haya dicho algo que no viniera al caso. Kiro comenzó a sonreír como al principio cuando habían llegado y llamó al único guardia restante en una de las esquinas. Susurró algo en su oído y salió de la habitación.

Se tiró sobre su silla, y miró a Choroko con una sonrisa muy animada e hizo un ademán con su mano y los guardias soltaron a los tres chicos. —Siéntate, Karako. —Antes de que ella obedeciera, Kiro se lanzó a arrebatar la fotografía de su mano y comenzó a verla con detalle, mirando cada parte del rostro de Ichimatsu. Para él resultaba completamente innecesario y regresó la fotografía a los demás. —Lo conozco. —Todos abrieron completamente sus ojos. —Lo vi justo la noche anterior; me entregó unos paquetes que había encargado a Tougou.

Un chico de cabeza rapada entró a la habitación llamando la atención de todos. Caminó hasta el escritorio, y sonrió cuando entregó una caja abierta a Kiro y él agradeció.

—¿Cómo está? —Se atrevió a preguntar Choromatsu. —¿Él está bien?

—Lo está. —Sonrió y comenzó a abrir la caja. —Parece que tu hermano Ichimatsu no tiene mucha participación dentro del negocio de Tougou, lo cual es una buena señal, no tienes que preocuparte por si está realizando actos ilícitos.

—¿Cómo lo encontramos? —Esta vez fue Karamatsu, quiero sólo le repudió con la mirada y miró hacia otro lado.

—Olvídate de ir a buscarlo. —Dijo desanimando al segundo Matsuno. —Les explicaré la situación con Tougou y su "familia". —Añadió escupiendo la última palabra. —Cada uno de ellos, al entrar, firma un contrato con Tougou, es un tipo círculo de la confianza, una mierda barata sólo para tenerlos controlados. Desconozco el contrato en sí, pero sé que aceptan el dar su vida como castigo si llegan a traicionarlo; esos contratos no favorecen a quien lo firma, sólo hacen que Tougou se sienta más poderoso de lo que ya cree que es. Muchas de las cláusulas amenazan al que lo firma con cosas que ellos aman, y no puede romperse. —Terminó de abrir la caja y sacó una pequeña libreta. Comenzó a pasar las páginas y a buscar entre ellas. —Debo decirles, que dudo que Ichimatsu haya firmado de forma involuntaria. Tougou tiene una forma de engañar a las personas para hacerles creer que ellas conseguirán lo que tanto sueñan.

Los sextillizos miraron hacia el suelo pensando en algo que fuera lógico llevar a Ichimatsu a tal locura.

—Gracias a su amiga Choroko, he encontrado una razón para ayudarles en lo que pueda. Tougou nunca da sus domicilios, sólo da direcciones, y nunca aparece él, sólo sus subordinados. Accederé a ayudarlos con el gusto de matar a ese hijo de puta. Pero... no puedo garantizarles la vida de Ichimatsu.

. . . . .

—¡Por acá! —Gritó Todoko tomando a los dos de sus brazos y llevándolos a una tienda de ropa extranjera. Ya habían pasado por ocho tiendas diferentes y en todas habían comprado tanto ropa para ellos, como para ella. Dejaron las bolsas en la paquetería y siguieron su camino a la zona de hombres. —Jyushimatsu, ¿No te gusta este pantalón?

—¡¿Eh!? ¡Eso es de chica!

—¡Pero claro que no! —Dijo inflando sus mejillas y haciendo reír a Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu por su parte, veía las prendas sin mucho interés.

Comenzó a ojear unas camisetas de algodón colgadas en uno de los estantes circulares y sólo daba la vuelta mirando sin mucho cuidado. Él realmente quería ir con los demás y ser útil para su hermano mayor, pero le molestaba que los demás sólo le trataran como un bebé inservible. Soltó un bufido desquitándose con la ropa y cubrió su rostro tratando de guardar su coraje.

—Tranquilo, seguro que tu hermano regresará bien.—Le habló Todoko parándose a su lado. El giró a verle y soltó un suspiro realmente cansado.—Tus hermanos fueron muy crueles.

—No hablemos de eso Todoko.

—Pero sólo quieren protegerte.—Sonrió y comenzó a buscar entre la ropa que tenían delante de ellos.—Quizás no quieres verlo, pero tus hermanos tenían la palabra "miedo" escritas en su cara. Mucho más el chico que te empujó. Sólo

—Hm.—Todomatsu sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás de él y Jyushimatsu asomó su rostro con una tierna sonrisa.

—Seamos pacientes, seguro que mañana ayudaremos con algo.—Todomatsu aún inconforme asintió y miró hacia otro lado, sosteniendo sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Odiaba sentirse despreciado por ellos.

—¡Jyushimatsu!—Sonrió Todoko y levantó un traje de jirafa en sus manos.—Quiero que te pruebes esto.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero!

—¡Anda! Esta vez es de tu talla.—Todomatsu sonrió divertido y los dos regresaron por donde vinieron.

Nuevamente solo, siguió mirando la ropa que había en los estantes. Pensaba que la tienda no tenía mucho de donde escoger, sólo era ropa no muy atractiva o demasiado común. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Todoko y las risas de Jyushimatsu desde donde estaba y sólo puso sus ojos en blanco mientras veía unos pantalones de mezclilla, al parecer, recién llegados de américa.

Buscó entre ellos uno que fuera de su talla, aunque cada vez que veía un número lo olvidaba de inmediato y tenía que verlo de nuevo, estaba demasiado distraído y sólo soltó con furia el que tenía en la mano. Sacó su teléfono y tecleó en la pantalla, ya cansado de tener que esperar. Aunque él mismo tardaba también en escoger su ropa, esta vez sólo quería lanzarse al colchón y dormir un largo tiempo.

Sintió un jaloneo en su mano y de pronto otra mano le rodeó. Se giró asustado e intentó retirar su mano de la otra, pero esta le jaló desde un estante circular de pantalones de colores, y le hizo agacharse en el suelo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Suéltame!—Trató de moverse para poder ver a quien lo jalaba.

Intentó retroceder, pero otra mano le sujetó del brazo y lo llevó hacia en medio de todos los pantalones. Justo cuando abrió su boca para gritar, se la cubrieron e intentó zafarse a empujones pero luego recibió una bofetada y miró hacia el frente.

Ichimatsu. Detuvo sus empujones y lo vio incrédulo. Quien estaba desaparecido segundos atrás, ahora estaba frente a él. Llevaba un atuendo muy diferente al que usaba normalmente, no se veía desarreglado, aunque su cabello seguía siendo la mismísima destrucción de la moda. Ichimatsu descubrió la boca de Todomatsu, pero él ya se había quedado sin habla.

—Guarda silencio, no vayas a decir nada.—Su voz era la misma. Todomatsu por alguna razón pensaba que Ichimatsu sería completamente otra persona, aunque sólo tenían una semana sin verle.

—¡Ichimatsu!—Sonó la voz de una niña y vio unos pequeños pies pasando por enfrente de los pantalones. Guardó silencio así como le había dicho él.—¡Si no apareces en cinco minutos, le diré a la policía que me abandonaste en un centro comercial en medio de ropa interior masculina!—Comenzó a correr. Esperaron a que se escuchara lejos de ellos y Todomatsu por fin miró a Ichimatsu.

—¿¡Dónde diablos has estado!?

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Llevamos buscándote por días!—Aún no podía creer que su hermano estuviera frente a él.—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Tienes que regresar!

—No puedo...—Ichimatsu le vio con tanta tristeza que incluso Todomatsu pudo notarla.—No puedo hablar contigo, ni con nadie. —Ichimatsu esta vez de inclinó y abrazó a Todomatsu demasiado fuerte, él respondió el abrazo a pesar de sentirse tan confundido. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en esos momentos por alguna razón. Se separó de él y sacó un smartphone de su bolsillo. —Pon atención.

—¿Regresarás?—Ichimatsu volteó a verlo y desvió su mirada y negó.

—No lo sé. No lo creo.

—¿Es por él? Lo sabemos...—Se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos.

—Hay otra razón. Muchas razones.—Continuó.—Él es una de ellas, ustedes son otra. Escúchame.

—Quiero que regreses.

—Todomatsu.—Ichimatsu tomó la mano del menor y la apretó.—Basta.—Otro silencio extraño.—No le digas a los chicos que me viste,...—Continuó antes de que Todomatsu protestara.—Si lo saben, se enojarán contigo por no detenerme, pero ahora mismo arrastrarme a casa no funcionaría, tendría que salir inmediatamente de ahí... Sólo puedes llamarme... si las cosas se ponen demasiado serias. Sólo emergencias, Todomatsu.—Le entregó un pequeño papel en su mano y le cerró los dedos.—¿Entendiste? Sólo emergencias.

—Sólo emergencias.—Ichimatsu movió los pantalones y asomó su cabeza por ellos y luego regresó.

—Abraza fuerte a Jyushimatsu por mi... por favor.—Él limpió su rostro y miró al suelo. Se veía derrotado y cansado, parecía como si su cuerpo fuera a caer desmayado en cualquier segundo, pero era sólo la tristeza que contagiaba.—Sólo emergencias.—Repitió y Todomatsu asintió. Volvieron a abrazarse con mucha fuerza y Todomatsu pensó que por poco lloraría. Ichimatsu se levantó y salió de las ropas.—Espera un poco antes de salir...—Él asintió, como si Ichimatsu pudiera verlo.—Los extraño, Totty.—Y escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban.

Miró el número en su mano y volvió a apretarlo con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar, no sabía si de la desesperación, de la tristeza contagiada o de la enorme carga que había puesto Ichimatsu sobre él. Sea lo que sea, él haberlo visto, había calmado la ira que guardaba en su corazón.

—Eres un idiota, nekomatsu-niisan.—Sollozó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.—Un idiota.


	7. La invitación

**CAPÍTULO**

 **"La invitación"**

 **7**

Todomatsu comenzó a correr en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error en haber esperado los minutos que Ichimatsu le había indicado. Salió, lanzando pantalones a su alrededor, y tropezando con uno de ellos, se impulsó para salir corriendo de la tienda. Un minuto era incluso tiempo suficiente para que su hermano mayor hubiera salido del enorme centro comercial, y se sentía increíblemente estúpido por haber tomado las instrucciones de un tonto secuestrado.

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, moviendo a la gente a sus lados, disculpándose a la vez que pasaba. Apretó sus dientes, sintiendo que rechinaban por la furia que sentía por sí mismo y apretó sus puños, sintiendo el ardor de sus palmas por sus uñas encajándose en ellas. Tomó su teléfono y la pequeña nota que Ichimatsu le había dado y tecleó el teléfono en la pantalla y marcó. Esperó la voz de su hermano por el otro lado, pero sólo terminaba por contestar la voz de una mujer diciendo "deja tu mensaje".

Volvió a marcar, y bajó corriendo las escaleras al último piso de la tienda. Escuchó protestas de alguien detrás de él, pero eso no le detuvo a dejar de correr, ni siquiera a mirar. Siguió su camino, y en cuanto llegó, corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda, no sin antes mirar cada escaparate de las tiendas de alrededor. Pero Ichimatsu no se encontraba en ninguno de esos lugares. Maldijo en voz alta y corrió hasta la entrada.

—Ichimatsu-niisan tonto. Tonto. Tonto.—Dijo mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrarle entre todos los autos estacionados enfrente. Apretó sus labios, aguantando las ganas de llorar de desesperación, y comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire. —Tonto, tonto. Idiota nekomatsu-niisan, idiota. Grandísimo idiota. —Pasó una mano por su frente, alzando su cabello y tratando de refrescar un poco su cabeza con el ligero viento que pasaba.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo cansado que estaba por correr. Y relajó sus hombros, decepcionado por no haber sido tan rápido. Se cruzó de brazos, echándole un vistazo a los autos que pasaban, mientras se sumía una mezcla de depresión y desesperación, hasta que le vio pasar. Como si de cámara lenta se tratara, Ichimatsu le miró desde la ventana de un viejo Mazda rojo, acompañado de una chica del lado del conductor que no pudo ver bien.

—¡Ichimatsu! —Gritó y comenzó a correr. El automovil aceleró, echando polvo en dirección a Todomatsu y salió del estacionamiento sin cuidado, haciendo que otros coches frenaran de golpe. Todomatsu siguió corriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de nunca lo alcanzaría. Aferró su mano al teléfono y decidido, volvió a marcar al teléfono de emergencia.

 **. . . . .**

—Es bien dicho que encontrar a Tougou es imposible. Él se esconde como una cucaracha en una sucia cocina de un americano. Acumuladores compulsivos con ratas en sus alacenas y cinco hijos tomados por el gobierno para darles en adopción. —Kiro sacó dos sobres manila y los lanzó hacia su escritorio, seguidos de una bolsa transparente llena de fotografías que los demás no podían ver con claridad. —No puedo ayudarles completamente; así como ustedes, muchas personas han venido aquí pidiendo mi ayuda como si fuera un heroe. Tougou es mi mano derecha de la información, me brinda lo necesario para hacer justicia a aquellos amigos que han sufrido terribles acontecimientos hechos por otros hombres. —Frunció el ceño y tomó las fotografías viéndolas con asco. —Pero Tougou me ha traicionado más de una vez. Él tiene una fina manera de cortar la piel de sus víctimas, y es más que evitente cuándo un asesinato es obra suya. Los disfruta como si estuviera comiendo un bistec frances. Y menciono eso ya que la muerte de mi padre fue ocasionada por ese maldito procedimiento.

—¿Por qué no llamó a la policía? —Interrumpió Karamatsu. Todos habían recibido una pequeña taza de té por parte de Kiro, pero ni uno de los chicos habían bebido ni un solo sorbo. —Si el asesinato era tan evidente, ¿no hubiere sido más fácil condenarlo?

—Lo hice. Pero cuando eres hijo en un ex-mafioso, suelen sólo mandar tus casos a la basura. A demás, ellos saben cuán difícil es encontrar a alguien como Tougou. Ni siquiera habían comenzado a investigar el caso, cuando ya lo habían cerrado. —Se encogió de hombros y se tiró en su silla. Le arrancó la botella de vino a su ayudante de pie a su lado y se sirvió un poco en una copa de cristal. —No ha sido lo único que ha hecho en contra mía. Tougou no me ve como un compañero de trabajo; siempre ha dicho que nunca seré como mi padre en sus años de gloria. Golpeó a mi madre cuando yo era apenas un chico de quince años, sólo porque estaba furioso de que mi padre dejara los crímenes de asesinato. Tougou odiaba hacer todo eso sólo, y comenzó a engañar gente, ofreciéndoles todo un mundo de deseos y dinero. —Dio un pequeño trago a su copa y balanceó el líquido de un lado a otro por el cristal. —Aún recuerdo cuando Tougou seguía visitando a mi padre; traía niños consigo, a veces tan pequeños que pensaba que eran sus hijos. Pero luego desaparecían de un día para otro. —Dejó la copa en la mesa y miró a Osomatsu. —Supongo que sólo se cansó de ellos y terminó disparando a sus cabezas. Odia a los niños como no tienen idea.

—¿Entonces por qué tomaba niños? —Se atrevió a preguntar Karako, cruzada de piernas. Kiro sólo se encogió de hombros y recargó su cuerpo en el escritorio. —¿Por qué toma ahora a personas jovenes?

—¿No es obvio? Tougou se está haciendo viejo. —Kiro esta vez inquieto, se levantó de su asiento. —Necesita a alguien que le supla en su trabajo. Conociendo a sus aprendices, quizás las chicas serán su opción. Los hombres que tiene consigo son demasiado inútiles; aunque si Ichimatsu cae en su completa locura, quizás pueda ser él.

—¡Imposible! —Gritó Osomatsu. Todos voltearon a verle. Tenía sus puños apretados con fuerza y una mirada llena de odio. Kiro le miró un poco interesado y se giró hacia él, poniéndole atención. —Ichimatsu no es una persona que mataría sólo por placer. Puede que sea un tipo extraño, pero no es un criminal.

—La chica que siempre atiende a sus recados, Ichiko. —Sonrió Kiro. Karako y Choroko se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de ella. —Ella era una gran chica sin rastro de ser una criminal. Se enamoró de uno de los chicos de Tougou, pero su romance no duró mucho. Él lo mató a las semanas frente a ella, y estuvo encerrada hasta que Tougou la hizo enloquecer. No sé cómo actúe Tougou con sus subordinados, pero ahora ella es una sumisa total a ese hombre. Es una pena, podría haber sido una excelente mujer de algún hombre con un futuro brillante.

—¿Cómo sabes eso de ella? —Preguntó Choroko abrazando sus brazos. —Ella simplemente se fue un día sin decir nada; traicionó a Karako en sus investigaciones. Nos apuntó a mí y a mis amigas con un arma, gritándonos terribles mentiras y riéndose de nosotras. Incluso hirió a una de ellas. —Kiro se encogió de hombros.

—Ichiko y yo hemos hablado bastante en tiempos anteriores. Es quien hace más recados que nadie en ese lugar. —Miró hacia el techo pensativo y sonrió. —Incluso hemos hecho más que hablar. Pero ese es otro tema diferente. —Sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Nosotras no supimos nada de un chico en ese lugar. —Habló Karako con su rostro completamente serio. —Es imposible.

—Bueno,... pregúntale cuando le veas. —Kiro regresó a su asiento y sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los cajones; se inclinó, entregándosela a Karako, y ella sólo la miró un poco confundida. —Apunte su teléfono personal, su nombre, y los de sus amigos también. —Dijo echando una mirada a los Matsuno. —En cuanto tenga una novedad, los contactaré.

 **. . . . .**

Ichimatsu mordió sus labios mientras apretaba el volante. Mara terminó quedándose dormida en el asiento de detrás después de haber estado gritando por todo el camino, y sus ronquidos se escuchaban por todo el auto. Lelé tecleó en su teléfono en el asiento del acompañante con una sonrisa en su rostro y miró de reojo a Ichimatsu, quien sólo mantenía sus labios firmemente presionados.

—Te lastimarás si sigues haciendo eso. —Dijo Lelé regresando la vista a su teléfono. Siguió tecleando y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para recostarse en el asiento y subir sus pies sobre el tablero del auto.

—Tougou se enoja cuando ve manchas en el tablero. —Contestó Ichimatsu aflojando la fuerza de sus labios. Sintió su ceño demasiado fruncido y trató de calmarse un poco.—A demás, tenemos que llegar a casa para dejar a ese monstruo en su cama y odio tener que conducir con tanto tráfico.

—¿Quién era ese chico?—Preguntó repentinamente Lelé. Ichimatsu se giró a verle desconcertado, y bajó la velocidad de su coche.—No me digas que esa cara de susto al salir del centro comercial se debía a un fantasma. —Ella dejó el teléfono y con sus ojos entrecerrados, le sonrió. —Los fantasmas no existen, Ichimatsu.

—No sé de qué hablas.—Fijó su vista hacia delante y cambió de carril, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Lelé.

—Se parecía mucho a ti. —Contestó ella. —Sé que dijiste que lo olvidara, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si persigue nuestro auto con semejante vigor?

—Hablas como presentadora de escritores.

Lelé miró unos segundos más a Ichimatsu, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Suspiró y miró por la ventana un poco divertida. Desbloqueó su teléfono y abrió sus contactos en búsqueda de uno en particular. Abrió el tablero de mensajes y escribió.

" _¿Podría ver el contrato de Ichimatsu?_ ".

Ichimatsu volteó a verla y ella sólo le sonrió de vuelta. Él lo hizo también.

 **. . . . .**

—Me parece extraño que hayas decidido ayudar a esos chicos sólo por una estúpida venganza que no te importa. —Habló Ben tomando las carpetas del escritorio de Kiro y ordenándolas conforme las letras del abecedario. Miró al rubio, quien tomaba un libro del estante y buscaba en una de sus páginas. —Dejar entrar a Karako a tu oficina y a esos chicos fue un error.

—Creí que te había cortado la lengua, Ben. —Sonrió Kiro, quien le miró de reojo. —Tienes razón. La venganza de mi padre me interesa poco. Nunca fue un hombre honrado, pero tengo otros planes en mi cabeza.

—Tus planes siempre son un asco. —Ben terminó de organizar las carpetas y golpeó el borde de todas ellas contra el escritorio para nivelarlas. —¿Por qué no les dijiste que tenías el número de ese chico? Les habrías ayudado al menos a contactarlo.

—Por favor, Ben... —Kiro guardó el libro y sonrió un poco divertido. —¿Desde cuándo soy el héroe de la historia?

—¿Entonces no piensas ayudarlos a recuperar al chico?—Dejó las carpetas a un lado, tomando el paquete de fotografías que estaba en la mesa. Sacó una por una y a ojearlas sin mucho interés.—No entiendo qué es lo que estás haciendo.

—Es simple, Ben. —No dudo que Karako lo note en unos cuántos días.—El negocio y el dinero que Tougou ha hecho en todo este tiempo será mio. No sólo eso, sus hombres, sus espías. Todo lo que tiene en sus manos; es como en las manadas de los leones. Quien derrota al líder, se queda con las mujeres y destruye a las crías que no son suyas.—Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una fotografía de una mujer ensangrentada y desnuda sobre una enorme cama de hojas secas. —Pronto Tata morirá, es cuestión de que ese viejo muera de un ataque al corazón; pero Tougou aún tiene fuerza. Y aún es culpable de los golpes de mi madre; no sólo lo mataré yo mismo, sino que lo torturaré con todas ganas que llevo guardando desde hace tiempo.—Sonrió y arrugó la fotografía en su mano. —Ichimatsu sólo será el camino a mi victoria.

—Ese chico ni siquiera se ve importante. —Ben le miró entre confundido e irritado. Estaba cansado de los diálogos extensos de Kiro. —¿Qué sucede si esos hermanos arruinan tus planes?

—Existen hombres que no se ven importantes ante los ojos de los demás, y que parecen ser poca cosa, una basura. Pero terminan siendo los más poderosos del mundo. Si una oportunidad se presenta frente a mis ojos, la tomaré, por más ridícula que parezca; haré que esa basura sea mi victoria.—Sonrió y tomó la mano de Ben; él sólo le miró indiferente. Kiro abrió su mano y puso la fotografía sobre ella y la cerró con fuerza. —Invoca a los líderes a una junta de emergencia; incluido a Tougou.

—Es imposible contactar con ese sujeto.

—Pero no con Ichiko. Ella hablará con él. —Le miró con sus ojos negros, ocasionando un escalofrió en la espalda de Ben. —Y dile que se de una vuelta por mi oficina más tarde.

 **. . . . .**

—¿A dónde han ido hoy?—Preguntó Haku tomando asiento delante de la pareja en la mesa. Dejó un pequeño plato con una rebanada de pastel y la admiró completamente hambriento. Ichimatsu alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba él, admirando las pequeñas cortadas que tenía en todos sus brazos, al parecer hechas intencionalmente, o eso pensaba él. Su cabello castaño había sido cortado, dejando sólo pequeños rizos cayendo de cabeza, haciendo que los moretones en su rostro fueran más notorios y sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos oscuros eran más notables ese día.—Creí que llegarían tarde; estaba pensando en traer amigas nuevas a la casa.

—Tougou no te dejaría traer a nadie, Haku.—Dijo Ichimatsu, acariciando la mano de Lelé por debajo de la mesa.—Menos con Mara aquí.

—Para eso estás tú, niñera.—Sonrió, llevando un pequeño pedazo del pastel, adornado con una fresa, a su boca.

—¿Por qué estás lleno de moretones?—Preguntó Lelé quitando la vista de su teléfono.—¿Yano se ha puesto violento otra vez?

—Tougou no me permite hacer misiones con Yano después de que matamos a aquel tipo "importante". —Comió otro bocado y después de masticar volvió a hablar.—He ido a Osaka con un miembro del equipo de Tata, aquel chico del diente dorado, a sacar unos pendientes que me encargó Tougou con aquel hombre que les debía los quinientos mil yenes.

—¿Y quién ganó el "pendiente"?—Preguntó Ichimatsu, encerrando la palabra entre comillas formadas por sus dedos.

—Pues claro que nosotros.—Se encogió de hombros y dio otro bocado.

—Es obvio.—Sonrió Lelé, inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre la mano de Ichimatsu. Haku sólo puso sus ojos en blanco.—Eran dos contra uno. Aunque quizás eran un par de flacuchos.

—Sus cursilerías me dan asco.—Mencionó levantándose para servirse otra rebanada de pastel.—¿No pueden ser románticos sólo en sus habitaciones? Digo,... —Se giró y se apuntó así mismo con el tenedor.—Hay solteros con el corazón roto aquí.

—Ichimatsu-sama.—Escucharon la voz chillona de Mara. Todos se giraron hacia las escaleras donde venía la pequeña con su ropa desacomodada, tallando su ojo y soltando un enorme bostezo.—Tengo sueño.

—¿Eso qué?—Ichimatsu se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella; Mara le miró y alzó sus brazos hacia él para que la levantara. Ichimatsu la recostó sobre su pecho y regresó a la mesa al lado de Lelé.

—¿Cuántos años tiene esa niña pedorra?—Haku regresó a su asiento con una rebanada más grande y comenzó a comer.—¿No debería de ir a la escuela ya? —Preguntó con la boca llena.

—El próximo año.—Dijo Lelé.—Apenas cumplirá seis años. Pero quizás evitemos la escuela; Tougou dice que Mara no es una niña que necesite amigos.

—Tonterías. Todos los niños necesitan amigos.—Haku siguió comiendo y limpió su rostro con una servilleta.—Esa niña no conoce otro niño que no sea el nieto de Tata; y es un jodido sádico.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—Preguntó Ichimatsu, inclinándose sobre la mesa, para robar una fresa del pastel de Haku. Él sólo le miró como si le hubieran robado lo más preciado de su vida.

—Porque lo he visto. Dicen las malas lenguas que ha quemado perritos. ¡Perritos!—Tomó un pedazo de pastel más grande y lo echó a su boca.—Hombre, quemar perritos es lo más atroz que alguien puede cometer.

—¿Merece la pena de muerte?—Rió Lelé, girándose para acomodar el cabello de Mara; quien sonrió al contacto de los dedos de ella.

—Peor. Tortura, ahogamiento, revivimiento y muerte.

—¿Existe la palabra revivimiento?—Lelé sonrió irónica, un poco divertida.

—Ni idea, pero no encuentro otra más aplicativa que esa.

—Hatsu.—Se giraron nuevamente a las escaleras escuchando la voz rasposa de Tougou. Lelé fue la última en girarse hacia él con mucho desgano. Tougou se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban todos ellos y arrebató el tenedor de la mano de Haku para cortar una parte de su pastel y llevarlo a su boca. —Necesito que me acompañes esta noche.—Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono desechable.

Lelé suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, acomodando su camiseta. Miró sus shorts y quitó un hilo que colgaba de él. Tougou, sin mirar a los demás, caminó lejos de la mesa hacia la entrada y salió de la casa en completo silencio.

Haku vio su tenedor con cierto asco y terminó dejándolo sobre el plato con el pastel restante. Tomó el plato y lo lanzó hacia el centro de la mesa. Ichimatsu vio su reacción, pero decidió sólo quedarse callado.

—Ese viejo no puede ni siquiera llamarme por mi nombre. —Lelé se acercó a Ichimatsu después de acomodar su ropa y plantó un beso sobre sus labios. —Lo siento, Ichimatsu.—Besó la cabeza de Mara y miró la pantalla de su teléfono apenas por un segundo.—Nos vemos.

Lelé salió en silencio de la casa, dejando a los dos chicos sentados en la mesa.

—Ese puto viejo contaminó mi pastel. —Haku se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor en dirección a la sala de estar sin mencionar otra palabra. Ichimatsu no volteó, sólo acarició la espalda de Mara y soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

 **. . . . .**

Ichiko terminó su cigarrillo después de haber escapado un largo rato de casa. Prefería estar sola a tener que soportar los gritos y los chistes sin gracia de los demás en casa. Suspiró, esta vez un poco más calmada después del estrés acumulado por semanas y subió a la pequeña motocicleta dispuesta a regresar a casa para ir directo a dormir.

Acomodó su pantalón y puso su casco en su cabeza. El teléfono en su bolsillo trasero comenzó a vibrar y se sobresaltó al sentirlo. Se levantó un poco para tomarlo, y miró el número en la pantalla. Puso sus ojos en blanco dándose cuenta de quién era y contestó.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó sin muchas ganas; miró sus uñas de la mano izquierda y notó que la pintura violeta ya estaba desgastada.—Dile a Kiro que no tengo tiempo para sus ridículas citas.

—Él sólo me ha pedido que le pase un mensaje para Tougou, señorita Ichiko.

—Tsk. Ustedes y sus modales ridículos.—Se apoyó en el volante de la motocicleta, estirando su espalda.—¿Qué quiere?

—Kiro me ha dicho que necesita una reunión importante por próximos movimientos dentro de las familias de Génesis. —Dijo Ben del otro lado del teléfono.—Tata y su consejero ya han aceptado la junta, y esperan que Tougou no falte si quiere seguir teniendo la confianza de las dos familias de Génesis.

—¿Qué clase de amenaza tan ridícula es esa?—Preguntó Ichiko. Un auto pasó a gran velocidad a su lado y se quedó en silencio mientras esperaba que el coche se alejara mucho más.—Pasaré el mensaje, pero es un poco extraño que quieran hacer una junta justo ahora que Tata está por ceder el puesto de líder.

—Yo desconozco los planes que tienen el joven Kiro, señorita. —Dijo Ben.—Pero si le consuela un poco, nosotros no somos más que simples ayudantes.

—Dilo por ti, Ben.—Suspiró y decidió tomar otro cigarrillo.—Cuando algo afecta a Tougou, nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte.—Lo puso en su boca y sacó un encendedor, para aspirar del pequeño tubo de papel.—Le pasaré el mensaje.

 **. . . . .**

Ichimatsu sintió golpes sobre su rostro, y escuchó su nombre al menos cuarenta veces en su oído. Reconocía bien la voz de Mara, pero hacerse el dormido era la mejor opción para simplemente evitarla. Quizás, incluso se aburriría de él y sólo iría a jugar a otro lado. Después de unos minutos de silencio, sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado y trató de dormir de nuevo.

—Mara se prepara para su salto final.—Frunció el ceño; decidido a ignorarla de nuevo.—¡Tío Yano, mira mi actuación!

—¡Serás la próxima estrella de Hollywood, Mara!—Yano soltó carcajadas desde algún lado de la casa.

—¡Uno!—Ichimatsu abrió uno de sus ojos. Yano sostenía a Mara desde su cadera y la balanceaba con sus brazos.—¡Dos!—Gritó ella; abrió esta vez sus dos ojos, tratando de analizar la situación.—¡Tres!—Yano sonrió y lanzó a Mara hacia Ichimatsu. Reaccionando tarde, trató de moverse, pero ella cayó sobre su estómago.

—¡Mara! ¡Eres la estrella del boxeo!

—Son luchas, no boxeo.—Dijo Haku desde la mesa de la cocina. Ichimatsu quitó a Mara de su estómago y cubrió su boca, sintiendo que la comida regresaba por su garganta.—A demás, dejen al pobre de Ichimatsu dormir.

—¡Ichimatsu-sama!—Sonrió Mara. Ichimatsu sólo le miró molesto y la bajó del sillón y volvió a acostarse completamente irritado.—¡Vamos a dar un paseo! Quiero salir a caminar.

—Juega con el perro del vecino, Mara.—Le contestó tratando de dormir de nuevo.

—Anda, Ichimatsu-sama.—Mara movió el cuerpo de Ichimatsu una y otra vez.—Anda. Jugar con el perro es aburrido; quiero salir contigo, Ichimatsu.

—Deja de llamarme Ichimatsu-sama.—Se giró y con su dedo, golpeó la frente de Mara. Ella cubrió su cabeza con sus manos y sostuvo una lágrima dentro de sus ojos.—Largo. Quiero dormir.

—Ichimatsu...—Mara se subió de nuevo al sillón y abrazó a Ichimatsu.—¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu!

—Ella no dejará de molestarte hasta que la saques a pasear.—Sonrió Yano cruzado de brazos y viendo enternecido a los dos. El pelirrojo, con unos shorts como única prenda cubriendo su cuerpo, se sentó delante de ellos y miró la televisión.

Ichimatsu apretó sus ojos, tratando de ignorar los llantos de Mara, pero ella no dejaba de mencionar su nombre una y otra vez. Su paciencia tenía un límite, y los niños tendían a alcanzarlo muy rápido. En especial Mara. Sintió un jalón en su cabello y se giró para poner una mano sobre el rostro de Mara y empujarla lejos de él. Infló sus mejillas molesta y abrazó la cabeza de Ichimatsu.

—Prometo no pedir un paseo nuevamente en tres días. Llévame a pasear.—Restregó su cabeza en el cabello de Ichimatsu.—Anda. Me portaré bien.

—Si te saco a pasear, ¿me dejarás tranquilo?—Volteó a verla, completamente irritado.

—¡Si, señor!—Sonrió ella y corrió hacia la entrada dispuesta a ponerse sus zapatos. Ichimatsu se levantó del sillón, rascando su cabeza y soltando un largo bostezo. Miró la serie policíaca que pasaban por la televisión y se levantó, incómodo por no haber dormido bien.

Mara corrió hacia él con sus zapatos listos y tomó su mano para apresurar sus pasos, pero Ichimatsu nunca lo hizo. Se puso sus zapatos con tranquilidad y tomó la mano de la chica para salir a pasear. Ella, envuelta en una completa felicidad, abrazó la pierna de Ichimatsu y comenzó a correr hacia fuera de la casa.

—Ya regresamos.—Dijo Ichimatsu en cuanto salió de casa y siguió los pasos de Mara por la banqueta.

La noche era demasiado fría, y por suerte el suéter que él llevaba era demasiado caliente como para necesitar otro de casa. Mara por su parte, sólo llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una delgada blusa de mangas largas, pero como siempre, parecía que el mundo no era un reto para ella.

Mara se detuvo de correr por la banqueta y regresó con Ichimatsu, tomando su mano asegurándose de no perderse en su propia calle y miró hacia cada casa por la que pasaban en silencio. Sonreía, sin ninguna preocupación de lo que le rodeaba, a pesar de que los demás dentro de su casa no parecían verse muy felices. Aferró firmemente su mano y comenzó a saltar por cada linea que pasaban en el pavimento.

—Te ves feliz.—Dijo Ichimatsu. Ella se giró hacia él, con una leve sonrisa y asintió.—¿Por qué?

—Papá dijo que pronto buscaría una casa nueva para todos. Más grande y más cómoda. Dijo que podría tener mi propio cuarto y no tendría que dormir con él de nuevo.—Infló su pecho e imitó el gesto duro de su padre.—Dijo: "Pronto tendrás seis. Es hora de que crezcas como una mujer fuerte y dura de roer".—Ichimatsu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar el mismo tono de voz roñoso y grave de Tougou en el cuerpo de una niña de apenas cinco años.—Todos han estado tristes en estas semanas, y quiero que todos estemos felices como la familia que somos.—Ichimatsu le miró con cierta tristeza.—Quiero que Yano ya no se meta en problemas y que Haku deje de lastimarse.—Ella miro hacia el cielo.—El otro día lo escuché llorar en su habitación, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué siempre escuchas lo que otros hacen en su habitación?

—Porque no me dejan ver televisión después de las once, y con algo tengo que entretenerme, cabecita hueca.—Ella sonrió orgullosa por su inteligencia. Ichimatsu sólo rió por lo ingeniosa y torpe que podía ser Mara.—Como sea, también me gustaría que Ichiko esté más en casa y que Lelé me quiera. Y que tú estés feliz.

—Hm. ¿Quién te dijo que no soy feliz?—Sonrió Ichimatsu.—Quizás yo soy muy feliz.

—Eso no es cierto. —Mara se detuvo y se giró hacia Ichimatsu. Ella le indicó con su mano que se agachara, y él lo hizo.—Tu cara siempre dice que estás triste, Ichimatsu-sama.—Apachurró las mejillas del mayor y le sonrió.—Quiero que Ichimatsu-sama sea la persona más feliz de toda la casa.

 **. . . . .**

—¡CHICOS!—Karako entró al departamento después de horas de haber visto a los Matsuno. Osoko miró irritada a Karako por haber golpeado su pared y caminó detrás de ella.

—Podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa con mis paredes. Me han costado mucho trabajo.—Dijo Osoko detrás de ella con sus puños cerrados.

Entraron a la sala de estar donde todos se encontraban en los sillones. Todomatsu estaba recostado en uno de ellos, mirando su teléfono con un aspecto triste. Jyushimatsu hablaba animado con Karamatsu, hasta que Karako entró. Choromatsu desvió la vista de la ventana y Osomatsu sólo levantó su vista.

—Creía que habías ido a casa a descansar.—Dijo Osomatsu con molestia en su voz. El ambiente entre ellos era pesado y molesto.

—Ignóralo.—Dijo Osoko a Karako, quien se cruzó de brazos.—Han estado así desde que llegaron a casa. Pero no los culpo. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo; ¿tienes algo sobre Ichimatsu?

—Tengo noticias de Kiro.—Todos levantaron su mirada hacia ella, esperando una buena noticia. Karamatsu se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes dónde está?—Preguntó Choromatsu acercándose a ellas.—¿Al fin sabemos donde está Ichimatsu?

—N-no...—Sonrió entristecida Karako. Todomatsu cambió su gesto esperanzado a uno lleno de molesta y giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de ellos.

—Kiro nos ha dicho que se reunirá con Tougou y Tata pasado mañana en la noche. Ha dicho que llevará a uno de ustedes a la junta con él, para ver si logran encontrar algo, o alguna forma de contactar con Ichimatsu por medio de Tougou.

Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Osomatsu voltearon a verse mutuamente y corrieron hacia Karako. Jyushimatsu corrió de la misma forma y se subió a la espalda de Osomatsu, y él le sostuvo cuando este se colgó de su cuello.

—¿Podremos seguir a Tougou?—Preguntó Karamatsu.

—No lo creo; el tiene una forma de escabullirse de las personas. Pero podremos averiguar algo. Quizás algún escondite, su ubicación.

—Entonces iré yo.—Dijo Choromatsu.—Soy el más inteligente de todos. Captaré cada cosa que él diga y lo anotaré en mi cabeza. Sabré que hacer si sucede un problema.

—Por favor, Choromatsu.—Osomatsu le miró divertido.—Tú ni siquiera sabes mentir. ¿Y si te pregunta algo que harás?

—Ha, temblará como una gallina y llorará por ayuda.

—Tú no ayudas, Jyushimatsu.

—Soy bueno actuando, podré ir sin necesidad de tener miedo sobre ello.—Dijo Karamatsu con una noble sonrisa.—Ayudaré a Kiro si es necesario, también soy fuerte. Y no tengo miedo de nada.

—Iré yo.—Interrumpió Osomatsu.—Pierdes demasiado rápido los estribos. Si ofenden a Kiro, terminarás golpeando a cualquiera que se ponga frente a ti.—Continuó.—Iré yo. Quiero ver el rostro de ese sujeto. Choromatsu no sabe mentir y es demasiado débil.

—¡Claro que no!

—Y Karamatsu llorará si se trata de lastimar a alguien.—Volteó a verlo.—Eres valiente, pero también lloras demasiado.

—Ah, ¡eso no es cierto!—Jyushimatsu comenzó a reír detrás de Osomatsu, gritando "Es cierto, es cierto".

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos?—Escucharon todos a Todomatsu. Le miraron pero él ni siquiera giró su rostro.—Ese hombre nos conoce. E Ichimatsu-niisan es idéntico a nosotros. ¿Y si por nuestra culpa le sucede algo? Dudo mucho que una cirugía funcione para pasado mañana.

—Bueno, en eso el tiene razón.—Habló Karako. Todos voltearon a verla.—Kiro ha dicho que lo mejor sea que alguien que no sea ustedes vaya, o que hagan algo con su apariencia. A demás, de que probablemente Tougou lleve a alguien consigo, y ese podría ser Ichimatsu. Tranquilos, algo bueno saldrá de esto.

—Yo también quiero ir a la junta.—Sonrió Jyushimatsu. —Quiero ver a Ichimatsu-niisan.

—Será en otra ocasión.—Le sonrió Karamatsu.

—Entonces está decidido.—Sonrió Karako. —Mañana nos prepararemos para la junta. Por ahora, descansen lo suficiente.


End file.
